Itachi's user guide to be a perfect Aniki
by Riznao
Summary: Por que a Itachi nunca le dijeron que ser hermano mayor es parte importante del paquete de responsabilidades que viene con el apellido Uchiha. SasuNaru. ¡Completo!
1. Paso I

El titulo se traduce como el manual de usuario de Itachi para ser un perfecto hermano mayor, la traducción era muy larga y entenderán el por que no lo deje así.

Esta vez traigo un three-shot, mayoritariamente es desde el punto de vista de Itachi sobre los problemas concernientes a su pequeño hermano. Espero no haberme salido del carácter de Itachi, pero en realidad se me hizo un poco difícil personificarlo, aunque los toques de sarcasmo y lo OC no me parece tan OC, de alguna manera así me imagino la mente de Itachi. En fin. Este es el primero espero les guste.

**Advertencias:** Como siempre hay Yaoi, shonen ai, etc. SasuNaru por supuesto y menciones de otras parejas una de ellas SasoDei y se desarrolla en un UA, aclaración en esto, el mundo es casi como el actual nuestro, pero cada personaje conserva el conocimiento de jutsus y similares. Podría decirse que son ninjas en la actualidad sin ser tan ninjas… ¿Me doy a entender?, ah bueno…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y su mundo no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kishimoto-sensei y así seguirá por lo siglos de los siglos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Itachi's user guide to be a perfect Aniki**

**Paso 1: Análisis del Problema.**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi era, a falta de una mejor y más elaborada explicación, un genio innato, esa razón por si sola le hizo comprender desde que tuvo sus escasos cinco años lo que implicaba ser un Uchiha. Y no cualquier Uchiha, sino el primer hijo del matrimonio de la cabeza de la familia.

Siendo un Uchiha, la genialidad venia por si sola. Sus genes le daban tal facilidad por la simple razón que su apellido era Uchiha, y todos en la familia, sin excepción, eran unos genios.

Era tan simple, un Uchiha es un genio y si había un genio en alguna parte del mundo a lo mejor era un Uchiha.

Así de simple.

Su carácter serio y calculador eran factores sin los cuales su genialidad no seria nada, y a pesar de lo que mucha gente creyera de él, su carácter era natural y no algo improvisado tras la constante mirada del resto del mundo.

Habían pocas cosas que un prodigio como él no pudiera hacer, habían sin embargo algunas cosas que por su falta de elocuencia se le hacia difícil de expresar, pero al final de una forma u otra terminaba por realizar lo que sea que fuese que necesitara hacer.

Sin embargo…

– ¿Aniki? –

Sin embargo, cuando consideró cuales y que tan pesadas eran las obligaciones como genio, prodigio y Uchiha, a lo mejor tuvo un pequeño momento de crisis en su naturaleza perfecta que le excusara del por que no recordaba haber puesto esta situación en la lista. La muy larga y extensa lista debía agregar.

– Nee, nee, Aniki, ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? –

Así que esta era una de esas extrañas situaciones en las que sino estabas allí para verlo, tendrías que esperar otros mil años para hacerlo. Esa extraña situación con posibilidades de una en un millón donde su genialidad no tenía nada que ver con la resolución de un problema, bueno, en este caso las de su pequeño hermano.

– Comienza por saber su nombre –

Su respuesta no fue muy rebuscada o muy original, pero la situación en sí le hacia sentirse incómodo a pesar que su calmado exterior no delatara nada de ello. Sasuke le veía con ojos expectantes y al escuchar su respuesta, sus pequeños ojos ónices adquirieron un brillo extraño, segundos después el pequeño volvió a abrir su pequeña boca en lo que Itachi pensó, sería otra tortuosa pregunta.

– ¿Y después puedo besarlo? –

Itachi no sabia como el chiquillo hubiese podido siquiera tener el valor de llegar a él para preguntarle aquello y esperar que le diera la receta perfecta para meter su lengüita en la boca de otro niño.

– No – ante su respuesta Sasuke hizo un puchero extremadamente adorable, aunque por supuesto Itachi nunca le diría eso, ya fuera por que su carácter no se lo permitiría o porque estaba seguro que a su pequeño hermano tampoco le agradaría.

– ¿Entonces que debo hacer para poder besarlo? – Esto estaba tomando mas esfuerzo de lo que creía. Pasó su peso de un pie a otro denotando su impaciencia. Realmente nunca creyó tener esta clase de pláticas con Sasuke y si talvez llegase a cruzarse por su mente la remota posibilidad de esto, deberían pasar años y años hasta que Sasuke tuviera las hormonas revueltas, y para ese entonces Sasuke debía estar suspirando y teniendo sueños húmedos con una chica y no tratando de averiguar como besar aun compañero de la escuela.

– Primero preséntate debidamente y deja que él lo haga, lo demás vendrá con el tiempo – aquella respuesta era patética, y ciertamente incluso al mismo Itachi le daba mucho que desear, pero ¿Qué rayos esperaba Sasuke? El no había tenido experiencias en ese tipo y tampoco le interesaba, estaba demasiado ocupado con su vida estudiantil perfecta como para arruinarla con alguna mujer – u hombre, por que si a Sasuke le gustaban los chicos y con apenas siete años lo sabía, entonces a lo mejor algo en los genes Uchiha debía haber – suficiente tenía al compartir parte de ella con su sobreprotectora madre, su amargado padre y su precoz hermano menor.

Tras el silencio pensativo de Sasuke dio la vuelta dando por terminada la plática.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– Sasuke no te muevas –

– ¡Pero me duele! –

– Entonces hubieras pensado en las consecuencias antes de actuar –

Itachi continuó presionando el pedazo de hielo envuelto en un pequeño pañuelo contra la mejilla de su hermano mientras este soltaba de vez en cuando un gemido de dolor tratando de disimularlo sin éxito alguno.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en la parte de la casa que daba al patio. Itachi con un botiquín a su derecha mientras a su izquierda Sasuke hacia lo posible para no derramar la lágrima que peligrosamente escapaba de la comisura de su ojo izquierdo.

Itachi se había sorprendido esa tarde cuando pasó a recoger a Sasuke en la Academia, el pequeño había permanecido sentado en las gradas de la entrada con aparente apatía al mundo. No había faltado mucho tiempo para que su hermano le viera y llegara hasta él cuando divisó que el pequeño tenia un entrecejo demasiado arrugado como para ser saludable para un niño de su edad y con lo mas remarcable, una mejilla roja e hinchada. Siendo el genio que era no le tomó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo para saber que su plática del día anterior no había sido muy provechosa.

– Estúpido hermano menor – Sasuke hizo una mueca de desagrado ante las palabras de su hermano mayor.

– No entiendo que salió mal – gruñó Sasuke en un murmullo apenas audible.

– Obviando el hecho que besaste a… –

¿Cómo rayos dijo Sasuke que se llamaba el niño?, OH claro, Sasuke aun no se lo había dicho.

– Naruto –

–…a Naruto-kun tan pronto se presentaron – retomó después de arreglarse la garganta.

– Pero aniki dijo que nos presentáramos debidamente y lo demás vendría con el tiempo – Itachi levantó imperceptiblemente una ceja. –…y…Y Naruto no se movía solo se quedó allí sonriéndome después de decirle mi nombre y como pasó mucho tiempo y no hizo nada entonces me desesperé y…–

– Cuando dije que lo demás vendría con tiempo no me refería a que esperaras menos de tres segundos – los niños de ahora en día no comprendían el valor del tiempo y ciertamente su hermano pasaba de largo la importancia de este.

– ¿Entonces cuánto tiempo debo esperar? – preguntó con creciente impaciencia el pequeño sosteniendo el pedazo de hielo sobre su mejilla mientras Itachi buscaba un poco de pomada en el botiquín.

– El suficiente –

– ¿Y cuánto es eso? – preguntó nuevamente el menor.

Itachi no lo demostraba pero por dentro estaba muy tentado a olvidar todo el asunto y dejar a Sasuke a merced de sus inexpertos pensamientos y su locura infantil pero sabia que aquellos actos más de alguna repercusión a largo plazo tendrían para su tonto hermano menor y pese a que haya olvidado o descuidado la tarea como hermano mayor que tenia en su lista de obligaciones y responsabilidades, sabía que al igual que el resto de las cosas que hacia a la perfección esta debía sumarse a la lista.

– Sasuke – el pequeño quitó el hielo de su mejilla cuando Itachi hizo un ademán para comenzar a secar lo húmedo que le dejó el pañuelo y luego comenzar a untarle un poco de pomada anti inflamatoria – Primero debes presentarte – la mirada de advertencia que le dio a su pequeño hermano fue suficiente para que este cerrara la boca para replicar que aquello ya lo había hecho ese mismo día. – Luego debes de conocerlo, si las cosas marchan bien entonces llegará un día donde podrás ser su amigo y…–

– ¿Y entonces puedo besarlo? – no muy complacido por la interrupción, Itachi empleó un poco más de fuerza de la que era necesaria en la mejilla del otro al aplicar la sustancia medicinal. Sasuke soltó un jadeo ahogado ante su acción pero no dijo algo ni se movió de su lugar y aquello en cierta parte la daba satisfacción a Itachi que incluso con el dolor que su hermano debía sentir, este buscaba por todos los medios no hacerlo muy visible.

Orgullo Uchiha por supuesto.

– No, no puedes, debes conocerlo, hacerte su amigo y luego si él te lo permite, cortejarlo para que sea tu pareja –

¿Esos eran los pasos verdad? Al menos esos fueron los que Sasori usó con Deidara. Aunque el pelirrojo haya obviado por completo la parte de pedir permiso para cortejarlo y se haya ganado un par de demandas, ordenes de restricción y una que otra explosión que lo haya mandado al hospital, pero esos pequeños detalles no debía saberlos Sasuke, particularmente porque no creía que otro loco con tendencias terroristas anduviera suelto por allí y que por una ínfima casualidad tal persona fuera este niño 'Naruto'.

– ¿Y entonces…? –

– Si, hasta ese entonces puedes besarlo, pero solo si él te deja – agregó rápidamente lo último recordando que pese a que Sasori y Deidara fueran pareja, el rubio seguía renuente a los avances del otro. Solo esperaba que Sasuke no terminara como Sasori, aunque pocas esperanzas le quedaban ahora que sabía que el pequeño no se conformaba con miraditas tímidas y a tomarle la mano a la persona que le gustaba e iba por un beso tan rápido como acabó de ver al pequeño Naruto después de su primer día de escuela.

Con tal que Sasuke no violara al niño antes de los dieciséis era suficiente, después las demandas y la cárcel eran cosas del propio Sasuke y sus padres.

– Está bien Aniki – exclamó contento tras su explicación.

– Sin embargo todo lo que te dije no se hace en un solo día, ni en dos – agregó lo último al ver que su hermano había abierto la boca posiblemente para preguntarle sobre eso.

– ¿Entonces en tres? –

Itachi era una persona fría y calculadora, pero desde que su pequeño hermano había entrado al nuevo año escolar su paciencia estaba siendo constantemente probada. Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su médula al pensar que este tan solo era el segundo día de escuela.

¡Ah! si, debía estar haciendo frío a medio julio si su piel se ponía eriza, por que él era un Uchiha y los Uchihas no temen, no se preocupan ni pierden la calma.

– Eso depende de la persona –

– Yo soy rápido –

_'Abusivo mas bien, y tu mejilla lo hace muy evidente'_ quiso replicar pero el sarcasmo no era una buena manera de manejar la situación por que acabaría por confundir a su tonto hermano menor.

– Las dos personas – declaró mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín y le quitaba el olvidado y casi derretido pedazo de hielo a Sasuke. – Naruto-kun también tiene cosas que decir si quieres ser su amigo y luego comenzar a cortejarlo y finalmente a…–

– ¿…besarlo? – Itachi cabeceó en respuesta antes de dejar al pequeño Sasuke sumido en sus pensamientos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– Lamento haberlos llamado en medio de la semana, sé que ambos tienen sus trabajos y ocupaciones pero no creía poder tener tiempo en otra ocasión –

– No se preocupe Umino-san – calmó la voz del rubio al maestro que se encontraba frente a ellos. – Nosotros también entendemos que usted tiene obligaciones, ¿No es así Itachi-kun? – Itachi tan solo cabeceó afirmativamente ante el cuestionamiento del hombre.

– Sin embargo, me alegro que hayan podido venir tan pronto pudieran, en especial usted Namikaze-san, entiendo que usted y Uchiha-san deben ser personas muy ocupadas –

– Nada de eso, cualquier cosa que se trate de mi hijo es importante – parecía que Namikaze Minato esperaba que él también dijera algo relacionado a la importancia fraterna que debía tener con su propio hermano al haber llegado a la reunión (que a su juicio era completamente innecesaria) ya que este le miraba con expectación, parpadeó lentamente y mentalmente suspiró pesadamente, no le importó mucho ceder y complacer del rubio en el momento.

– Es imposible que pueda dejar la formación de mi hermano solo en sus manos Umino-san, también sé lo importante que es que la familia forme parte de ella –

La familia Namikaze debía tener algún tipo de hechizo o algo por que suficiente tenia con haber visto a este hombre como para comprender la fascinación de su pequeño hermano con el pequeño Naruto si este se miraba lo mitad de lo bien que se veía su padre.

– Así es, me alegra que lo entiendan – sonrió el hombre detrás de su escritorio. – Pues bien, ¿Por donde debo comenzar? – preguntó en voz alta aunque parecía que lo había hecho mas para si mismo que para ellos.

_'El principio del problema seria una buena_ _opción'_ pensó Itachi sarcásticamente sin que tal pensamiento afectara su postura formal. Brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una pierna sobre la otra. Mientras que el rubio a su lado se miraba completamente relajado en la silla pero sin perder el aura de formalismo e importancia, este tenia sus manos entrelazadas sobre su rodilla izquierda la cual se mantenía sobre la derecha casi como Itachi tenia la suya.

– Pues verán, últimamente Sasuke-kun ha estado un poco…– Itachi vio como el maestro aparentemente trataba de buscar la mejor palabra para describir el comportamiento de su hermano, después de unos cuantos segundos el castaño sonrió y retomó sus palabras –…activo – Itachi quiso poner una expresión de incredulidad ante la falta de repertorio lingüístico que el maestro parecía tener, pero los Uchihas no hacen ese tipo de cosas, al menos no de forma exteriorizada.

– Sasuke-kun aparentemente quiere ser amigo de Naruto –

Itachi tuvo un pequeño tic en su dedo meñique.

– Pero al parecer Naruto…pues, creo que el no siente muchos deseos de serlo –

Esa era la explicación del por que su hermano menor había llegado a casa las ultimas semanas con un humor infernal, ya que por mucho que Sasuke tuviera siete años no dejaba de ser un Uchiha y si había algo que los Uchihas tenían en común a parte de su genialidad, el atractivo y millones de fans por doquier, era la mismísima aura del demonio que podían llegar a tener en ocasiones cuando algo no les salía bien, cosa que a su vez era muy poco probable ya que a los Uchiha _todo_ les sale bien.

– Ya veo, aunque debo decir que me parece un poco raro ya que Naruto es muy sociable – recalcó el padre del menor, a lo cual el maestro afirmó con su cabeza.

– Si, lo sé. Naruto se hizo amigo prácticamente de toda la clase para el segundo día de escuela, sin embargo no logro entender por que parece llevarse mal con Sasuke-kun –

Si tanto Iruka Umino-san y Namikaze Minato-san llegaran a entender por que Sasuke quería ser el amigo de Naruto, talvez el pequeño Uchiha no volviera a pisar aquel recinto académico, teniendo en consideración que la directora de este era la abuela del susodicho.

– No se preocupe Umino-san hablaré con Naruto –

– Eso seria de mucha ayuda, Namikaze-san –

– Yo también hablaré con mi hermano – agregó Itachi después que el rubio a su lado le dirigiera otra mirada expectante.

– Muchas gracias Uchiha-san. La verdad me siento un poco desconcertado por el comportamiento de Sasuke-kun, ya que a pesar que Naruto continua rechazándolo el hace…un poco de presión al ver esos resultados –

Con tal que aquella presión no fuera de la boca de su hermano a la del pequeño Naruto era más que suficiente, al menos por ahora, ya que cuando un Uchiha se propone algo no hay nada que le detenga hasta conseguirlo, y en ese aspecto estaba satisfecho con Sasuke.

–…Como saben debo tratar con otros niños y en ocasiones Sasuke-kun y Naruto llegan a perturbar mucho la clase con su comportamiento…–

Itachi se estaba impacientando, ya tenían buen rato de estar hablando de cosas inútiles a la causa y de quitarle tiempo preciado a sus estudios como para que el maestro siguiera soltando lo obvio de la situación.

– Bueno, me alegro que hayan podido venir, Namikaze-san, Uchiha-san – cuando Itachi vio que el maestro se ponía de pie igualmente lo hicieron él y el rubio para después estrechar manos. Una vez palabras de despedida y otras cosas fueran dichas, ambos salieron de la oficina.

– Lamento las molestias Itachi-kun –

¿Molestias? Itachi se dio la vuelta y vio que el Namikaze tenía una expresión entre nerviosa y divertida.

– ¿Namikaze-san? –

– Es que verás, creo que se la razón del por que Naruto no quiere ser amigo de Sasuke – tan pronto el Namikaze dejo salir aquello Itachi supo que en cuanto llegara a casa castigaría a su hermano si salía vivo de las intenciones del padre de la 'futura novia' de su hermano. Talvez estaba alentando implícitamente a su hermano con aquel pensamiento pero de nuevo, cuando un Uchiha quiere algo lo consigue, y no tenia intenciones de pensar lo contrario, ni siquiera con Sasuke y su absurda situación precoz.

– ¿Lo sabe? – preguntó cauteloso, por que aunque el hombre se viera tranquilo no descartaba la posibilidad que este fuera a darle el merecido escarmiento al Uchiha por tratar de besar a su inocente hijo, después de todo los padres son muy celosos a la hora de proteger a los hijos, la problemática del momento, al menos la de Namikaze Minato, radicaba que pese a que fuera por la dignidad y honor de su hijo, no podría moler a golpes al acosador de este por que tan solo tenia siete años, y con él frente suyo con sus fuertes quince años era un blanco perfecto.

– Si, verás Naruto tiene un primo y él es un tanto…– Itachi no bajó su guardia a pesar que el otro no mostraba signos de querer ponerse violento, estar en guardia era un principio fundamental Uchiha. –…inusual – terminó el rubio después de mover su mano como si ello fue lo que le hizo encontrar la palabra adecuada.

– Deidara-kun tiene un problema similar, así que le ha metido ideas a Naruto sobre como debe de actuar, es por ello que lamento enormemente que tu pequeño hermano haya sido golpeado, vapuleado, quemado y hubiera sido casi ahogado hace dos días – Ah, si, Itachi recordaba muy bien todas esas ocasiones, en especial la del ahogamiento, lo cual fue interesante. Naruto era definitivamente un buen rival para el pequeño Uchiha.

– No se preocupe, sé que mi hermano también es responsable de lo que le ha sucedido –

Esperen.

¿Acaso dijo Deidara?

La mente de Itachi trabajaba a toda máquina ya que había algo que se le había pasado por alto, de nuevo. Esos pequeños lapsus de imperfección debían ser por que la visita del Armagedón estuviera cercana o bien alguna otra situación igual de apocalíptica ya que Uchiha Itachi calcula todo a la perfección, y el hecho de haber pasado por alto la relación consanguínea de su compañero de clase y del blanco de los intereses de su hermano menor era la prueba de ello.

El hecho de que Deidara y Naruto fueran primos, no solo explicaba el violento y guerrillero comportamiento del más pequeño sino que a su vez comenzaba a tener sentido algunas cosas en el comportamiento de Deidara y de sus pláticas, las cuales por el exceso de entumecimiento cerebral que le causaban, apenas les ponía atención, talvez la próxima vez decida escuchar a los idiotas porque algo bueno saldría de ello.

Lección aprendida.

Ahora todo tenía sentido y entendía que debía hacer. Debía ir con Sasori desollarlo para que Deidara finalmente dejara sus pensamientos violentos y desistiera de meterle ideas a Naruto. Y finalmente, si Naruto era dócil las posibilidades que su hermano dejara de ser un saco de papas como había sido en las últimas semanas eran altas, tanto así como que finalmente Sasuke se salta todas las fases que le explicó antes de besar al pequeño Naruto.

…O talvez Deidara si se lo había dicho. Que Deidara fuera primo de Naruto por supuesto ¡Es que era inconcebible no haberles relacionado!

Recordaba vagamente que años atrás el rubio había llegado a su pupitre y le había enseñado una fotografía de un pequeño niño rubio mientras explicaba que ya podía ser un 'genial hermano mayor'. Pero es que siempre le había ignorado, calcular cual de las dos hojas que caían afuera de la ventana era mucho más productivo y alentaba el uso adecuado de su cerebro más que escuchar la cháchara de su amigo.

– Bueno al final son solo dos niños, este tipo de cosas se dan muy a menudo, ¿no? Por cierto, Itachi-kun debes querer mucho a tu hermano para asistir a estas reuniones en vez de tus padres – Itachi quiso soltar un bufido ante aquello. La única razón por la que había llegado a la reunión dejando de lado momentáneamente sus estudios era por que si su padre se enteraba de la situación de seguro pondría el grito en el cielo y mandaría a Sasuke a un reclusorio en alguna isla, y si lo hacia su madre entonces lo más posible fuera que comenzara a preparar todo para la boda Uchiha-Namikaze.

Ninguno de los dos escenarios le agradaba, ambos invertían tiempo y dinero que sabía serian un desperdicio.

Mientras Itachi escuchaba lejanamente la amena voz del Namikaze, su cerebro se enfocaba en su nuevo plan.

Bien, al menos ahora sabía que debía de hacer.

* * *

- 1/3 End -

* * *

Es el primer fic donde Itachi vive que escribo, me siento realizada, en fin. También habrá participación de algunos miembros del Akatsuki así que espérenlo. Por cierto, liberar reviews es una fantástica forma de estar saludable.

Oh y una pregunta... ¿muy OC, ustedes que opinan?


	2. Paso II

Me tarde mucho en seguir con este fic, pero, ¿les ha pasado? ¿Tener un bloqueo de esos que ya sabes que quieres escribir pero no saben como? Pues algo así tuve…En fin:

Quiero agradecer a: **Tayel, luna, Umi-Reira, Kea Langrey, LoveOver, Leslie Rebeka B.S.L., yannel, mikitah36, Isis **(ya revise el primer párrafo, no se si hoy si se entenderá…luego me dices)

Como sea. Les dejo el segundo capitulo. Espero les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece. Toda la obra es propiedad exclusiva de Kishimoto Masashi-sama.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Itachi's user guide to be a perfect Aniki**

**Paso 2: Buscando soluciones.**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si.

Hoy seria el día.

El día en el que le partiría la cara a Sasori y torturaría a Deidara para que dejara de meterle ideas a Naruto-kun.

Hoy seria el día en que finalmente su tonto hermano menor dejaría de molestarle por su pequeño problema.

Si.

Era un gran día…

– ¡Itachi-san! –

…ya no más.

Tratando de que su ritmo no se viera afectado por el intruso que había vocalizado su nombre, siguió con su camino, pero como era de esperarse, y en vista de la mala fortuna que parecía tener últimamente, el intruso no se vio desanimado en lo absoluto al dar carrera hasta alcanzarle.

– Itachi-san ¡Buenos días! – saludó enérgicamente Orochimaru-sensei.

– Buenos días – la verdad es que habían dejado de serlo hace dos minutos pero ya no importaba.

– Veo que hoy has venido más temprano que de costumbre – Orochimaru era uno de sus maestros.

Corrección.

Un sucio amante-de-las-serpientes y en-tiempos-libres-pedófilo maestro que era intolerable a extremos inimaginables y de no ser por el hecho que era también el director de la escuela ya lo hubiera golpeado mas de alguna vez por aproximaciones demasiado... aproximadas…

– Si – contestó con monotonía tratando de hacer visible su desagrado.

– Itachi-san, ¿Te molestaría ayudarme a completar un trabajo que…? –

– Lo siento Orochimaru-sensei – le interrumpió rápidamente en vista de la oferta que estaba a punto de proponerle –...Pero vine temprano precisamente por que tengo un compromiso – Itachi a diario se preguntaba si el tipo no tendría algún tipo de sensor para saber cuando salir y acosarlo como siempre lo hacia. Era demasiada coincidencia que incluso muy temprano en la mañana (cuando se supone que todavía duermen las serpientes) él supiera encontrarle.

– Ah, ¿Y este compromiso no podría esperar?, después de todo podría darte algo de crédito por ayudarme con…–

¡Por el fundador de los Uchiha! Profesor o no, mas valía que lo que fuera que estuviera acariciando su nuca fuera los dedos y no la lengua del pedófilo o habría sangre.

– mis experimentos…–

Y mucha.

Maldita sea la hora en que decidió tomar la clase de química.

– Es un compromiso académico Orochimaru-sensei y no puedo posponerlo – mentalmente se dio una palmada en la espalda al hacer que su voz sonara neutra, sin una pizca de asco ni desagrado.

– Que mala suerte tengo entonces, en otra ocasión será Itachi-san – con ello el profesor deslizó sus dedos hasta acariciar la coleta de su cabello y se despidió tomando un camino diferente.

Unos cuantos pasos más e Itachi parpadeó en reconocimiento de su propio salón frente a él. El bastardo le había escoltado hasta su salón. Gruñó en molestia y solo esperaba que nadie hubiera presenciado aquella escena.

Cuando menos lo supo la puerta del salón había sido abierta por no otro si no el intolerable de…

– Kukuku, Itachi ¿Otra vez el pedófilo te…- ¡Ugh! –

– Buenos días, Sasori – de un rápido y certero movimiento, su puño fue a dar contra el estómago del pelirrojo. De repente sentía muchas ganas de golpear al primero que se le pusiera en frente, ver a Orochimaru tan temprano solo ayudó a subirle el nivel de azúcar.

Quienes se encontraban adentro del salón apenas y vieron un manchón indefinido ir contra el estómago del pelirrojo cuando este ya se encontraba en el suelo.

– Mi estómago…– se quejó dolorosamente.

Pasando de largo, al ahora bulto que se retorcía en el piso, buscó llegar hasta su asiento. Junto a este, se encontraba Deidara haciendo otra de sus figuras de arcilla.

– Deidara – llamó Itachi al rubio quien seguía en su ardua labor de dar forma a su nueva obra de arte.

– Espera, ya casi lo tengo – no tenia ni idea de lo que fuera eso que 'ya casi tenia' el rubio pero le dejó estar. Sin mas que decir y viendo que aquello iba para largo se sentó en su pupitre al lado de este. Conociendo a Deidara y su fascinación por 'el arte' aquello llevaría un buen rato, además hablar con él en su estado casi inconsciente que adoptaba cada vez que trataba con su arte sería un desperdicio de tiempo y acabaría por gastar saliva y energías en vano.

– ¡Agh! ¡Esta allí lo sé, solo no puedo verlo aun!- exclamó exasperadamente mientras revolvía sus cabellos.

– ¿Qué es lo que no puedes ver? – se aventuró a preguntar el Uchiha.

– Necesito crear un nuevo modelo que explote y suelte pequeñas lanzas que se claven en la piel de la víctima pero que evite partes vitales sin perder la esencia del arte y el buen gusto, además tiene que reconocerse como mi trabajo –

– ¿Para Sasori? –

– Para Sasori-danna – afirmó el rubio sin dejar de escrutar su pieza de arcilla.

– De hecho Deidara de eso quería hablarte…– aquella declaración captó de inmediato la atención del chico.

– ¿Qué sucede? –

– Me dijiste que tienes un pequeño hermano ¿verdad? – como si la palabra fuera mágica, los ojos de Deidara se engrandecieron y brillaron tanto que Itachi casi tuvo la necesidad de bloquear con su mano la luz que salía de ellos.

– Si, es la cosa más linda del mundo y su nombre es… –

– Naruto, lo sé – era mejor parar el habla incesante del otro antes que se saliera de control. Sin embargo su rápida declaración hizo que un deje de curiosidad cruzara por la faz del otro.

– ¿Cómo…? –

– Mi hermano es compañero de clase de Naruto-kun – añadió buscando algún indicio de reconocimiento de su declaración de parte del amante del arte.

– ¡Ah! Sasuke-kun – Itachi asintió. – Que raro, Naruto no me ha hablado de Sasuke-kun. De hecho ni siquiera mencionó a algún Uchiha en su clase – habló el rubio mas para si mismo que para su acompañante mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa llevando un dedo a su boca, repentinamente su expresión cambió, como si hubiese recordado algo desagradable –…Pero si me ha hablado de una alimaña – Itachi parpadeó con curiosidad.

– ¿Alimaña? –

– ¡Una alimaña! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Un niño quiere besarlo! – Itachi no dijo nada pero mentalmente su ojo estaba teniendo un tic. Deidara ignorante a ello siguió con sus quejas. – Ese niño debe tener serios problemas, de seguro le espera un futuro sombrío y de depravación – sin poderlo evitar los ojos de Deidara viajaron al inconsciente Sasori quien seguía en el piso siendo evitado por algunos alumnos que entraban al salón. – Aunque debo decir que siento pena por el chico – susurró lo último con indignación.

Itachi cerró los ojos y soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación antes de volver a abrir sus ojos y mirar al rubio quien aparentemente volvía a su anterior actividad de dar forma a la arcilla.

– Sabes, estoy pensando en hacer que mi pequeño hermano aprenda mi arte – comentó despreocupadamente –…De esa manera será más efectivo cuando la alimaña se le acerque – soltó con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras seguía moldeando su pequeña creación.

– Eso seria muy problemático – admitió en voz alta el pelinegro.

– Si, bueno, todo sea por proteger la virginidad de mi querido hermanito – respondió con aire distraído. Definitivamente ni el legendario mangekyou en toda su gloria Uchiha iba a hacer que Deidara dejara de darle tanto consejo malsano a Naruto-kun, así que Itachi se decidió por una alternativa mas rápida y eficaz.

– Dime, Deidara, ¿Qué cosas le gustan a Naruto-kun? –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi veía con detenimiento los dos pequeños tickets en sus manos. No creía que la solución a los problemas de Sasuke fueran tan sencillos como para valer menos de quinientos yenes (*)

– Ichiraku ramen – leyó mecánicamente el menor de los Uchiha antes de mirar con una mueca de desagrado a su hermano. – No me gusta el ramen – comentó al ver los dos tickets que su hermano le había entregado momentos antes.

– No son para ti – su explicación hizo que una mueca de confusión surcara el rostro del pequeño. – Son para Naruto-kun – se apresuró a añadir.

– ¿Huh? –

– ¿No sabes que a Naruto-kun le gusta el ramen? – Sasuke, quien seguía mirando con desconfianza los tickets le regresó la mirada a su hermano y cabeceó lentamente en negación. Itachi cerró sus ojos y suspiró por el poco progreso del pequeño.

– Si te interesa una persona debes aprender de ella, Sasuke –

– Pero Naruto apenas habla conmigo, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a aprender de él si no me dirige la palabra? – protestó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño.

– Obsérvalo, no es necesario que le preguntes, su comportamiento por si solo puede decírtelo –

– Y-Yo lo observo, pero casi siempre se da cuenta y me tira algo y término inconsciente – Itachi con su siempre apacible semblante no dio a descubrir lo interesante y levemente graciosa que le parecía la situación. – Además. ¿Cómo es que aniki sabe lo que le gusta a Naruto? – el mayor de los Uchiha no sabia que encontraba mas interesante, si el hecho que Sasuke no supiera algo que según Deidara era conocimiento general de cualquiera que tuviera siquiera contacto superficial con el pequeño rubio o el hecho que el cuestionamiento de su pequeño hermano llevara en ella un deje de celos.

– Su primo, Deidara es mi compañero de clase – parecía que la respuesta fue suficientemente aceptable para su hermano ya que su ceño regresó a la normalidad.

– Aun así… ¿Ramen? – preguntó lo último con un tono de indignación y disgusto. Itachi solo encogió sus hombros.

– Te dije que era para Naruto-kun, pero deberías ir con él – Sasuke hizo una mueca ante el prospecto de comer ramen o siquiera estar cerca del olor de esa comida, incluso a expensas de la excusa para estar con el rubio. – Si pasas tiempo con Naruto-kun, hay más posibilidades que puedan ser amigos…–

– ¿…Y luego puedo…? –

– Si. Luego, mucho después _tal vez _puedas besarlo – si Sasuke perdió el tono enfatizado en el 'talvez' entonces Itachi debería comenzar a rogar por su sanidad mental.

– Muchas gracias aniki – sonrió Sasuke de forma adorable antes de salir de la cocina con los tickets fuertemente agarrados como si fueran lo mas preciado del mundo.

Itachi quedó solo en la cocina, esperó unos momentos antes de coger con parsimonia una taza y comenzar a preparar té.

– ¿Quieres un poco? – preguntó a la nada.

– ¡Agh! ¿Cómo me descubriste? – preguntó un moreno muy parecido a él saliendo de las sombras.

– Eres pésimo ocultándote, Shisui – el moreno de cabello corto tan solo cruzó sus brazos mientras se sentaba en la silla del comedor, sus facciones eran muy parecidas a las de Itachi, aquello daba la certeza que ambos compartían cierto parentesco.

– No quiero escuchar eso de quien apenas puede dar consejos amorosos – se defendió el otro a lo cual Itachi le frunció levemente el ceño. – Vamos, no me des esa mirada, sabes que tengo razón – sonrió socarronamente.

– No necesito escuchar eso de quien ha sido dejado por tres mujeres en los últimos cuatro meses – un aura depresiva se posó sobre los hombros del otro moreno.

– Tenías que recordármelo, con un mejor amigo como tú quien necesita un perro rabioso dispuesto a morderme – Itachi levantó elegantemente una de sus cejas.

– ¿El perro de Uruchi-baasan volvió a corretearte? –

– ¡En serio! ¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese perro? – gritó Shusui de manera exasperada levantándose de su asiento bruscamente.

– ¡Muy buenos días! – tanto Shisui como Itachi vieron como otra persona entraba a la cocina con aire despreocupado.

– Kakashi-san – saludó Shisui con una sonrisa mientras que Itachi solo reconoció su presencia con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

– Kakashi-san, no me molesta, pero ¿Podría no entrar a nuestra casa de esa manera? – Kakashi era el mejor amigo de su tío, era un hombre…interesante, quitando tal vez, el hecho que era un tipo pervertido y que siempre era visto con una novela erótica en sus manos, talvez lo que mas llamaba la atención de él era que siempre tenia su parte baja del rostro cubierta casualmente con una bufanda, una chaqueta de cuello largo o cualquier otro accesorio.

– Vamos, vamos – el peli plateado levantó sus manos en señal de paz. – Sólo he venido por que Obito se atrasó…de nuevo – el tono de enojo mal disimulado no pasó desapercibido por los Uchihas.

Aquello poca novedad era.

Considerando que Kakashi era una persona bastante responsable no era de extrañarse el que su casa y los alrededores del barrio donde vivían todos sus parientes fuera constantemente monitoreado por el peli plateado cada vez que él y Obito quedaban de reunirse, especialmente cuando se trataba de algún asunto del trabajo. Era por ello que_ casi_ (la excepción era obvia) ningún Uchiha renegaba la existencia de Kakashi entrando y saliendo de las casas en busca de su mejor amigo sin advertencia alguna.

– No he visto a Obito-jii en todo el día – Itachi secundó a su mejor amigo con una negación con su cabeza. – ¿A qué horas debía reunirse con usted Kakashi-san? – se aventuró a preguntar Shisui. Kakashi sonrió, o al menos eso podía verse por sus ojos curveados, sin embargo la sonrisa era obviamente fingida ya que el ceño fruncido a más no poder era suficiente para hacerles saber del descontento del mejor amigo de su tío.

– A las dos de la tarde – Itachi no tuvo que dirigir su mirada al reloj de la cocina para saber que ya debían ser poco más de las seis de la noche.

Ni Shisui ni Itachi dijeron algo más.

Itachi comenzó a servir el té en vista que Kakashi no parecía con intenciones de marcharse. El peli plateado debía estar cerca de un colapso nervioso gracias a su tío, cosa que a pesar de ser muy seguido, poco hacia para calmar los intentos asesinos del hombre. Un poco de té bastaría para calmarlo, al menos por ahora.

– Gracias, Itachi-kun – el pelinegro asintió levemente después de dejar la taza de té frente al mayor para luego sentarse también en una de la sillas del comedor.

– Así que…– extrañamente el aura asesina de Kakashi había desaparecido –… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sasuke? – preguntó juguetonamente.

– ¿Disculpe? – preguntó desconfiadamente el pelinegro.

– ¡Ah! Kakashi-san, Itachi no lo sabe – susurró de forma alarmada su mejor amigo mientras que al mismo tiempo la declaración era acompañada por movimientos frenéticos de sus manos, obviamente el acto no fue pasado por alto por Itachi.

– Shisui…– los movimientos del susodicho cesaron al mismo tiempo que una gota bajaba por su sien ante el tono que prometía mucho dolor por parte de su amigo. – ¿Qué y a quienes les has contado? – antes que su mejor amigo pudiera contestar el peli plateado contesto con aire despreocupado.

– Vamos, vamos Itachi-kun, no hay por que…– Kakashi no pudo terminar su oración por la mirada fulminante del Uchiha.

Kakashi siempre se preguntó como todos los Uchihas hacían eso, incluso el idiota de Obito tenia esa mirada cuando algo realmente le salía mal o estaba de malas y por experiencia propia sabia que a un Uchiha no se le debe llevar la contraria cuando tienen esa mirada, especialmente si se trataba de Fugaku Uchiha o su hijo mayor.

Experiencias pasadas muy lamentables, en realidad.

– E-es algo sin sentido, de hecho es…– comenzó a explicar vanamente su mejor amigo.

– ¡Una apuesta! – surgió otra voz, esta era alegre y juguetona e hizo que un tic se hiciera presente en el ojo derecho de Kakashi quien quedó con la taza de té a punto de tocar sus labios.

– ¡Obito-jii! –

– ¡Obito! – ambos gritos, uno alarmado y otro con enojo no apaciguaron la sonrisa del tercer Uchiha que había hecho acto de presencia en el comedor.

– ¡Yo! ¡Kaka! – saludó Obito al ver a su amigo – Minato-sensei se preguntaba donde estabas, después de todo habíamos quedado que teníamos una reunión hoy mismo… ¡_SHA_! – con agilidad esquivó el inesperado proyectil que Kakashi le había arrojado. Aunque poco faltó para que la taza de té que no le diera de lleno en la cara.

– Yo llegué a tiempo y no tuve más opción que venir a buscarte ¡idiota! –

Itachi estaba reuniendo toda su energía para no desatar un asesinato masivo allí mismo, con la poca paciencia que le quedaba por aquel caos no seria exagerado decir que los instintos asesinos que destilaba para esos momentos podría acabar con toda su familia esa misma noche.

– ¿A quién demonios llamas Kaka? – gritó exasperado parándose de su asiento.

– Kakashi-san, le agradecería que no arrojara cosas en mi casa – comentó Itachi con un filo peligroso colgando de sus palabras. Era un alivio que su madre estuviera fuera de casa comprando los ingredientes para la cena y su padre aun no llegara del trabajo o sino aquella escena tendría mas drama.

– Ves Kaka, haz hecho enojar a Itachi-kun~ – Kakashi se veía cerca de una embolia mientras Shisui aprovechando el caos buscaba la salida mas cercana casi a rastras.

– ¡Eres un…! –

Con exactitud y bastante agilidad Itachi había arrojado tres cuchillos de cocina a los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación. Shisui detuvo su huída al ver como uno de los cuchillos se había clavado en el suelo justamente donde había pensado poner una de sus manos. Kakashi esquivó el cuchillo por poco, aunque el pequeño rasguño en su mejilla le daba la certeza que un poco mas de alegato por su parte no era muy sabio. Obito seguía sonriendo aunque ahora tenía un cuchillo saliendo de su mano la cual había ocupado para bloquear el objeto que se había dirigido a su cara.

– Itachi-kun~ si querías nuestra atención bastaba con decirlo – comentó Obito bajando su mano y sentándose en la silla que se encontraba junto a la de Kakashi.

– Hn –

– Vas a manchar el suelo de sangre – comentó Kakashi aburridamente al mismo tiempo que se sentaba.

– ¡Ja! Que buenos reflejos tengo ¡Apuesto que sería un gran ninja! – exclamó orgulloso el mayor de los Uchihas ignorando a Kakashi mientras quitaba el cuchillo de su mano.

– Lo normal hubiera sido esquivarlo no bloquearlo, idiota – una vena pulsante apareció en la sien de Obito quien a pesar de todo seguía sonriendo.

– Tu tampoco esquivaste muy bien el cuchillo, Kaka – al susodicho también le apareció una vena pulsante al escuchar el apodo, segundos después un bufido salió de los labios de su amigo al haberlo pateado bajo la mesa. Obito, aun sonriendo, esta vez más forzadamente, tomó el cuchillo y trató de clavarlo en la mano del peli plateado sin éxito alguno.

– Caballeros…– la voz de Itachi fue suficiente para parar a ambos –…Quisiera discutir eso de la apuesta – declaró calmadamente mirando de reojo a su mejor amigo quien poco a poco se acercaba a la mesa buscando asiento en la silla mas alejada de Itachi.

– V-verás…–

– Shisui nos contó que Sasuke-chan quiere besar al hijo de Minato-sensei – declaró Obito con la misma sonrisa fingida. Shisui le vio alarmado por la declaración, a lo cual su tío respondió con una mirada disimulada. –…Entonces fue que dijo que apostáramos…–

– Apostar – mas que un cuestionamiento era una declaración que junto a una mirada hacia su mejor amigo hacia muy clara las futuras intenciones para con él.

– N-no es la gran cosa, ¡es solo para alentar a Sasuke! – se defendió su mejor amigo.

– ¿Cómo una apuesta va a alentar a mi hermano? –

– … –

Ante el mutismo de Shusui, Obito obvió por completo el aura de alta peligrosidad que se acumulaba cerca de Itachi y continuó, en un mejor término, arrojando más leña al fuego.

–…Y entonces Shisui dijo que el apostaba 1800 yenes a que Sasuke era golpeado por Minato-sensei, aunque claro que eso es poco probable ya que sensei no es un abusador de menores, por lo que yo aposte 4500 yenes a que tu padre, Fugaku-san mandaba a Sasuke a un reclusorio – Itachi se veía impasible como siempre, lo cual Shisui sabía que era un muy mal augurio.

Era la calma antes de la tormenta.

– Obito-jii, creo que es suficiente –

– ¡Oh! y Kaka apostó que Sasuke besaría a Naruto-chan en unas dos semanas –

Una pausa de silencio.

Shisui sudaba frío, Obito estaba aburrido y quería ver acción mientras que Kakashi se mostraba un poco aburrido durante el minuto y medio de silencio.

– Están apostando a expensas de mi hermano menor – tachi entrecerró los ojos mientras examinaba a cada uno de los presentes, momentos después se cruzó de brazos y se inclinó en el respaldo de la silla –…De cierta forma creo que Kakashi-san podría ganar la apuesta – los tres ocupantes de la habitación parpadearon ante el inesperado comentario. – No, mejor dicho, el ganará – comentó sin vacilación.

– Ahhh. ¿En serio lo crees? – preguntó un sonriente Kakashi.

– Sasuke es un Uchiha, no tengo razones para pensar que no pueda conseguir su cometido –

– Orgullo Uchiha a parte – comentó Obito haciendo que Itachi le mirara de reojo –Naruto-kun es…digamos que Minato-sensei le ha enseñado unas cuantas técnicas de defensa, ¿en verdad crees que Sasuke pueda hacerlo? O al menos que quede entero al final –

– Sasuke lo hará, y para demostrar mi fe en él yo también apostaré –

– ¿Huh? –

– Shisui anótame – Shisui le miró perplejo como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza. Para cuando Itachi le dirigió 'la mirada' Shisui salió de su estupefacción y sacó un pequeño librito de una de las bolsas de su pantalón.

– Ehh… ¿Cuánto y por que? – preguntó aun con un poco de reticencia.

– 9000 yenes – el lápiz que Shisui tenía se resbaló de sus dedos. Obito le miró sorprendido y Kakashi tuvo la decencia de quitar el semblante de tedio de su cara para verse levemente impresionado.

– ¿Acaso quieres dejarme en la calle Itachi? – gritó exasperado su mejor amigo parándose bruscamente.

– ¿Entonces admites que yo seré el ganador? – Shisui tragó duro antes de toser fingidamente para recuperar la compostura.

– 9000 yenes será entonces… ¿la razón? –

– Sasuke besará a Naruto-kun en los próximos cinco días – todos callaron ante la declaración.

– 9000 yenes por que Sasuke bese a Naruto-kun en los próximos cinco días, listo – dictó Shisui al mismo tiempo que escribía en la pequeña libreta, mientras ponía una mueca de incredulidad.

– … –

– … –

– … –

– ¡¿Estás seguro?…. ¿de verdad? – preguntó Shisui con aprensión en su rostro.

– Sabes, podría matarte y hacerlo ver como un suicidio –

– … –

– ¿Ara? Hoy tenemos muchos invitados – la voz de la mujer que acababa de entrar al comedor hizo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella. Las reacciones no se dieron a esperar.

– Mikoto-san tan bella como de costumbre –

– Mikoto-san buenas tardes –

– Mikoto-baasan bienvenida –

– Madre, bienvenida –

– Pero que agradable sorpresa estar rodeada de tan guapos jóvenes el día de hoy – Itachi se dio un zape mental – Supongo que todos se quedaran para la cena – todos, exceptuando a Itachi asintieron sonrientes ante la invitación.

– Déjeme ayudarle Mikoto-san – se ofreció un amable Kakashi al ayudarle con las bolsas que llevaba.

– Ah que amable Kakashi-kun – Mikoto le dio algunas bolsas al peli plateado. En el intercambio, la mirada de la pelinegra dio con Obito, su mirada se posó en él por unos momentos mientras el susodicho le miró con confusión.

– ¿Huh? –

– ¿Sucede algo Mikoto-baasan? – de repente la mujer comenzaba a verse pálida.

– ¿Es-eso…e-es eso…? –

– ¿Madre? –

– ¿Sangre? – todos miraron a Obito quien efectivamente, aun seguía sangrando de su mano y llenando la mesa con el liquido carmín.

– Ah, esto…– Obito no terminó de explicar para cuando Mikoto yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

– ¡Mataste a mi Okaa-san! – el grito de Sasuke quien para esos momentos entraba en la cocina no ayudó al caos que Itachi pre visualizaba en su mente.

– ¡Obito deja de manchar el suelo y hazte un torniquete de una maldita vez! –

– ¡Kaka idiota ten cuidado con su cabeza, animal! –

– Sasuke, no debes estar aquí, esta escena no es apropiada –

– ¡Okaa-san! –

No, no seria apropiado ni educado en lo mas mínimo matar a cuanto Uchiha y/o relativos hubieran cerca el día de hoy.

Itachi suspiró.

En verdad, todo seria más fácil si fuera un asesino sin corazón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos días habían pasado desde la plática y/o caos con su mejor amigo, su tío y el mejor amigo de este. Desde entonces Itachi le había dado ciertos 'empujoncitos' al cometido de Sasuke. Fuera consiguiendo más información sobre Naruto-kun o dándole toda su fuerza mental y apoyo incondicional.

En esos dos días, Sasuke había sentido una mirada penetrante sobre su nuca que además de erizarle los vellos de su cuerpo le daban la certeza que si ponía un pie en falso habría un infierno que pagar.

Itachi, a pesar que su semblante no lo diera a demostrar, no podía estar más entusiasmado. El día de hoy Deidara le dio nueva información sobre Naruto-kun. Si Itachi no fuera un Uchiha, para estos momentos estaría riéndose por lo bajo conspirativamente y atrayendo miradas curiosas en su camino a casa.

Itachi parpadeó y dejo de caminar al escuchar unos gemidos y sollozos que parecían estar muy cerca. Con parsimonia examino el área. Se encontraba en el parque camino a casa así que era posible que fuera un niño de los que frecuentaban el lugar después de clases. Trató de no darle importancia, pero justo cuando había decidido retomar su camino observó que en los columpios había una pequeña silueta.

Itachi dio un paso al frente tratando de seguir con su rumbo. Un niño llorando no era algo nuevo y no era algo por lo que fuera a gastar su tiempo.

– ¡Uwaa! – el pelinegro no pudo dar un paso más por que el llanto del niño parecía cobrar mas fuerzas a cada momento.

– ¡Por Madara! – gruño por debajo antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a donde se encontraba el pequeño.

No cabía duda que los Uchihas además de perfectos eran considerados.

Llegando con paso decidido pero lento hasta donde se encontraba el pequeño pudo observar que se trataba de un niño más o menos de la misma edad que la de su hermano. Suspiró quedamente antes de ponerse en cuclillas a manera que el pequeño pudiera tenerlo en su campo de visión.

Era un niño rubio, eso cuanto mucho podía decir, la tenue luz del sol a esas horas de la tarde hacia que el cabello del pequeño pareciera con un brillo dorado.

– ¿Huh? – finalmente el pequeño se había dado cuenta de su presencia y le había mirado de lleno.

– … –

Y ahora... ¿Qué rayos se suponía que debía decirle al niño?

Talvez no lo pensó muy bien.

– ¿Quién eres? – Itachi no pudo sino parpadear ante la pregunta del pequeño. ¿Qué no le habían enseñado al niño a no hablar con desconocidos?, pero nuevamente, pensó; él era el responsable ya que fue quien se le acercó en primer lugar.

– Itachi – respondió secamente, el pequeño rubio llevó sus brazos hacia su cara tratando de secar sus lágrimas. – ¿Te has perdido? – preguntó incómodamente a lo cual el pequeño solo respondió con una negación de su cabeza. – ¿Por qué lloras entonces? – se aventuró a preguntar nuevamente ignorando que el cuestionamiento dispararía nuevamente los lloriqueos del rubiecillo.

Itachi cerró los ojos al escuchar los fuertes y muy agudos lloriqueos del pequeño.

Muy en el fondo, agradecía que Sasuke no fuera como este pequeño por que sino ya le hubiera puesto en Mangekyou un par de veces (al menos, si lo tuviera).

– Es…e-es qu- que…–

Más lloriqueos.

– a-acabo d-de –

Nuevamente mas lloriqueos, esta vez intensificados y con el efecto de unos cuantos hipos.

– d-de perderla – acabó de responder.

– ¿Qué perdiste? – Casi (palabra clave) inmutado por el continúo lloriqueo del rubio preguntó buscando mentalmente que rayos hacer para que el niño se callara de una buena vez.

– ¡Perdí l-la virginidad! ¡Sasuke-teme me la robo! –

Había algo muy, muy mal con esa declaración.

Pero ni el hecho que fue dicha a todo pulmón por el pequeño y que posiblemente en china ya lo supieran, ni tampoco el hecho que este era Naruto-kun y su hermano aparentemente ya había hecho algo de lo cual el haría que se arrepintiera de por vida, estaba tan mal como el hecho que…

– ¡Naruto! –

…Namikaze Minato-san había llegado justo en ese momento.

* * *

- 2/3 End -

* * *

(*) 500 yenes = 5 dólares.

1800 yenes = casi 20 dólares.

4500 yenes = 50 dólares.

9000 yenes = 100 dólares. (Itachi está forrado lol)

Si, estoy convencida que este es el fic mas OC que he escrito en mi vida. Pero debo admitir que me divierte jugar con Itachi y la manada de los Uchiha xD

Sé que Sasuke es el mas OC pero siento que si hubiera crecido sin lo de la matanza y todas las cosas emos que le sucedieron, su actitud seria mas de niño mimado –al menos con Itachi y su madre – ya que en el manga/serie siempre andaba detrás de Itachi y aparenta serlo.

Realmente no se como rayos habrá sido Shisui pero me imagino que para ser mejor amigo de Itachi – o ex mejor amigo, que es casi igual – tendrían que complementarse, es por eso que se me ocurrió una actitud mas o menos juguetona, por cuanto a Obito, el es un amor, si hay algo por lo que me quejaría con Kishi seria el hecho que mató a Obito demasiado pronto. La relación Kakashi-Obito me encanta también aunque me gusta más que sea amistad que de amor, espero que en esa interacción no le haya metido mucho OC.

El próximo y ultimo capitulo hay mas Akatsuki.

Gracias por leer y los reviews.


	3. Paso III

No tengo excusa para la extremadamente larga espera por el ultimo capitulo del fic.

Las advertencias continúan siendo las mismas, shonen-ai, niños prematuros, menciones de pedófilos (aka Orochimaru) y descarado OC con los Uchihas por que así de genialmente fail (?) soy.

Como advertí anteriormente el plot se desarrolla en alguna parte de nuestro mundo actual. Sin embargo los personajes conservan sus técnicas y algunas armas ninjas. La razón de esto es por que me he inspirado en el mundo del UA del doujin 'And We' de Signal.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertence.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Itachi's user guide to be a perfect Aniki**

**Paso 3: Resolución del problema.**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Uchiha Itachi tuvo en su vida, tres ocasiones en las cuales el miedo le carcomió el corazón, le estrujó el estómago y casi le hizo tener un coma mental.

La primera fue aquella vez cuando supo que a su padre nunca, absolutamente nunca debía de decirle un "no" como respuesta cuando él lo que quería escuchar era un sí. La otra vez fue cuando Shisui le dijo que era fácil hacer aquel gran salto entre el tejado de su casa y la de él y a pesar de que el pudo efectuarlo, un Sasuke siete metros bajo la altura a la que el se encontraba con el brazo torcido y sin capacidad motora de reacción fueron suficientes para que el azúcar se le bajara a una velocidad increíble. Y ahora a la tercera vez estaba seguro que un ataque llegaría a su corazón tarde o temprano.

El grito que dio Naruto, seguido del de su padre, le hizo, inconscientemente, activar su sharingan. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que el miedo le hizo hacerlo pero siendo un Uchiha, era obvio que solo era una reacción natural ante el prospecto de verse en peligro.

Fue entonces que en cuanto Namikaze Minato apareció como un punto en la distancia, su ágil mente y su instinto de supervivencia gritaron 'corre' y así que antes que la cabeza rubia escaneara todo el lugar y diera con el sitio en el que se encontraba con su hijo, tomó a al pequeño y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo a un lugar indefinido en el parque.

Lejos de su pronto-a-ser verdugo, finalmente liberó al pequeño y le puso de vuelta en el suelo.

– ¿Ese no era otou-san? –

– No, era un clon – respondió sin tener la mínima cantidad de convencimiento en tal declaración ni la decencia en buscar una excusa más creíble. Naruto no le dio importancia a aquello, de hecho, y para sorpresa de Itachi, el rubio le miró repentinamente con pánico – ¿Q-qué sucede? – poco notó que había tartamudeado, pero es que la mirada acusadora y llena de miedo del pequeño comenzaban a darle muy mala espina.

– Eres de esos tipos ¿verdad? –

– ¿Esos tipos? – el pequeño cabeceó.

– Esos que se llevan a las personas a lo oscuro y les sacan los órganos para luego venderlos en el mercado negro –

– … –

– Deidara-niichan me hablo de ellos ¿Eres de esos tipos, Itachi? – Itachi trató de no darle importancia el que el pequeño le tratara por su primer nombre y sin ningún sufijo en el, cuando apenas y se habían conocido.

– No – Respondió restando importancia a la falta de educación del pequeño.

– ¿En serio? – Itachi tan solo cabeceó en respuesta haciendo que Naruto soltara un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción. El Uchiha no sabia si levantar una ceja en señal de curiosidad por aquella bizarra acusación o hacerlo por la forma tan ingenua en la que el pequeño había aceptado su negación.

– Naruto-kun, quiero hablar contigo de eso que dijiste – ante la mirada confusa del pequeño no pudo sino preguntarse realmente si este chiquillo cabeza hueca era la persona que Sasuke quería besar – Eso que mi herma-, es decir Sasuke te robo la…virginidad – lo último pese a no darse cuenta de ello, lo dijo en un tono mas suave y un tanto avergonzado. La reacción del pequeño fue inmediata, en cuanto Itachi dejo salir la palabra 'tabú' el rubio comenzó a soltar lágrimas y sonidos nasales.

– Es-es que Sasuke lo metió y f-fue…fue – Eso estaba tan pero tal mal que si salía de vivo de esta juraba que jamás volvería a enseñarle a los perros de los vecinos como atacar a su mejor amigo.

–… ¡fue raro! ¡Y ligoso! –

_Oh, por Madara._

– Le dije que no lo hiciera pero no me hizo caso y después….después… ¡ahora ya no me puedo casar con Sakura-chan! ¡Sabia a onigiri! – Itachi parpadeó confundido, ¿sabia a onigiri? ¿Qué rayos…?

– Naruto-kun lo que…– Itachi carraspeó un poco –…Lo que Sasuke te metió – _oh, cielo santo_ – ¿Fue su lengua? – Naruto respondió con una expresión entre indignada y asqueada.

– S-si – Itachi soltó el aliento que estaba reteniendo.

– Naruto-kun, Sasuke no te ha robado la virginidad. Te dio un beso, eso no es-… –

– P-pero escuché a Sakura-chan e Ino decir que hay que llegar vírgenes al matrimonio y, y besarse y esas cosas solo las hacen los esposos– Itachi distaba de comprender la lógica infantil de ahora en día.

– Ellas se equivocan – su acusación le dio al pequeño la pauta para olvidar sus lágrimas y prestarle mas atención. – Aun te puedes casar, además. . . – de repente, Itachi tuvo una epifanía, algo así como un desconcertante rayo de información que supuso seria un abuso de la mentalidad ingenua del infante pero que igual serviría a sus propósitos. – De hecho, ellas tienen razón, ya no puedes casarte, lo siento Naruto-kun – ante la declaración los ojos del rubio se humedecieron. –…sin embargo. Puedes casarte con Sasuke ya que el fue quien te besó. –

– ¿¡Casarme con Sasuke-teme? – chilló indignado el pequeño y a pesar que Itachi comprendía que de hecho ya era ganador oficial de la apuesta hecha con Shisui, perder su cuello si Namikaze Minato se enteraba de la situación (y con la misma histeria con la que Naruto se lo contó) no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer, muchas gracias. Si al menos Naruto llegaba a tener un lazo de amistad con Sasuke producto de la bizarra idea 'casarse' entonces lo más posible era que Minato viera aquel beso (si algún día se llegara a enterar) como un juego entre niños y no le diera importancia alguna. Además no era como si en realidad decidiera unir en matrimonio a ambos chiquillos pero bastaba con restregárselo en la cara a Shisui y a los demás por un buen rato.

Joder que ser Uchiha Itachi era lo más genial del universo.

– ¡Pe-pero, yo no quiero a Sasuke, yo quiero a Sakura-chan! – exclamo el pequeño rubio sacándolo de su estado de victoria mental.

– No es tan malo si lo piensas Naruto-kun, de hecho él te llevo a comer ramen, ¿verdad? – la pequeña cabecita rubia asintió y pese a que Itachi aun tenia un repertorio de razones, unas mas verídicas y convincentes que otras, bastó esa sola razón para que el pequeño comenzara a pensarlo detenidamente.

– ¡Oh, aquí estas Naruto! – Itachi procuró no tensarse al ser sorprendido por la voz del Namikaze detrás de el. Naruto por su parte sonrió a su padre antes de correr hacia él.

– ¡Otou-san! – Itachi trató de eliminar todo rastro de nerviosismo de su cara y miró al hombre con cautela. En realidad no se esperaba que este les encontrara tan rápido.

Después del encuentro con su hijo los ojos del mayor se posaron en él y aunque no pudo definir aquel extraño brillo en los ojos de este, trató de mantener la serenidad en su rostro.

– Itachi-kun, que bueno volver a verte – Itachi simplemente dio una pequeña reverencia reconociendo el saludo del rubio.

– Opino igual Namikaze-san –

– Otou-san, ¿Itachi y tu se conocen? – preguntó el pequeño a su padre aun en los brazos de este.

– Por supuesto, Itachi-kun llegó a la reunión con Iruka-sensei cuando dejaste inconsciente a su hermano y fue allí donde le conocí – parecía que solo al mayor de los Namikazes aquella situación le resultaba divertida ya que mientras él sonreía de lo lindo Naruto atinó a dibujar un puchero infantil en su rostro, mientras que Itachi desvió la mirada al mismo tiempo que rezaba internamente al fundador de los Uchihas para que el pequeño rubio no soltara información de lo ocurrido con Sasuke por aquel comentario.

Repentinamente la expresión de Naruto cambió a una de sorpresa y admiración.

– ¿Hermano? ¡Ah! Eres el hermano de Sasuke-teme – gritó señalándole, a lo cual Itachi simplemente asintió pese a que internamente se encontraba sorprendido por la carencia de tacto del menor y por sobre todo de su ingenuidad. La mayoría de las personas reconocían las similitudes entre él y su hermano una vez conocieran a alguno de ellos, el que Naruto hubiera tenido contacto alguno con su hermano y pasara de largo la similitud entre ambos era desconcertante.

– Naruto, ¿No le has causado molestias a Sasuke-kun últimamente, verdad? – preguntó el padre del menor entre burlona y seriamente.

Itachi tragó duro y mientras ambos adultos esperaban la respuesta del pequeño este miró al Uchiha como esperando alguna indicación de algún tipo.

– No… – respondió finalmente de mala gana. – Sasuke me llevó a comer ramen uno de estos días – añadió como demostrando que se encontraba en buenos términos con el otro. Itachi soltó el aliento que estaba reteniendo en cuanto Minato rió por la respuesta.

– ¿En serio?, me alegro que ustedes se lleven muy bien – Naruto desvió la mirada con lo que a Itachi le pareció, un leve rubor en sus mejillas, no pudo pensar mas en ello cuando el padre de este llamo su atención. – Por cierto, Itachi-kun muchas gracias por cuidar de Naruto, mas ahora que tenemos esos casos de acosadores y pervertidos – Itachi no cambió la expresión de su rostro pero el rubio pareció percibir la curiosidad en sus ojos y decidió explicar. – Shisui-kun me dijo que tuviera cuidado con Naruto por que habían pervertidos rondando por la escuela y…– La mente de Itachi dejó al rubio y su explicación en cuanto el nombre "Shisui" y el contexto de aquella oración le hicieron plantearse en el momento, distintas formas de encubrir un asesinato.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi no prestó atención a los vecinos cuando salió de su casa camino a la escuela el día siguiente. Sasuke a su lado pese a seguir su ritmo no podía evitar ser curioso por los cuchicheos de los vecinos y sus familiares ante la ultima noticia que rondaba en el barrio Uchiha.

Alguien (suicida, por que a los ojos de los Uchihas demonios que si debía serlo), había entrado al territorio de la familia y había atacado a Uchiha Shisui, la mayoría concebía aquel ataque como alguna jugarreta ya que era bien sabida la particular personalidad del Uchiha, muchos no le habían dado importancia, descartando aquel incidente como 'un escarmiento a la _segunda_ oveja negra de la familia' (1) y habían seguido con su vida como si aquel acto de terrorismo hacia los Uchiha no significase nada.

Itachi seguía tan apacible como siempre después de haberse enterado de las noticias concernientes a su mejor amigo y para sorpresa de Sasuke su hermano de hecho parecía que esa mañana se encontraba de un inusual muy buen humor a pesar del incidente en la madrugada.

– ¿Aniki? – Itachi le miró de reojo dándole a entender que le escuchaba. – ¿Iremos a ver a Shisui-niichan al hospital después de clase? – Sasuke juraría que la sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más.

– No veo por que no – contestó quedamente.

Caminaron en silencio mientras Itachi seguía repitiendo la conversación con su hermano del día anterior en su mente. Luego de haberse despedido de ambos rubios en el parque, llegó a casa y en cuanto lo hizo, acorraló a su hermano en su cuarto y le pidió _diplomáticamente_ que le contara la historia detrás del beso. Para su sorpresa, al parecer Naruto había estado de acuerdo con dárselo bajo la condición que Sasuke le dejara en paz de una buena vez (o al menos por un día según el infantil razonamiento del pequeño Uchiha) y era como de esa forma Sasuke había logrado su cometido después de muchos intentos fallidos, varias visitas al hospital y una alcancía con el símbolo Uchiha en la repisa del cuarto de Itachi vacía, sin embargo y para la expectativa de Itachi, Sasuke debió de haber interpretado aquel consentimiento como su victoria y había ido por el 'todo' en cuanto besó al pequeño Naruto.

Ciertamente Itachi no se imaginó que su hermano llegaría a ser de las personas a las que se les da una mano y acaban llevándose medio brazo y la mitad del otro, o en esta caso, terminan no solo tomando la boca de otro infante sino parte de su lengua y por la explicación gráfica (que comenzaba a ser olvidada por los gritos de Shisui en la madrugada) parte de su tráquea también.

Siendo Itachi el maduro y obviamente el que pensaba lógicamente de ambos hermanos, trató de aplacar la felicidad de su hermano haciéndole desistir de su obsesión por la boca del otro pequeño, y pese a que en una primera instancia Itachi se imaginó que aquel capricho terminaría una vez que Sasuke obtuviera lo que quería, el hecho que este siguiera con su cometido inicial le hacia comenzar a plantearse seriamente en usar su Mangekyou para enderezar los gustos de Sasuke. Parte de la noche, o lo que quedó de la madrugada después de su…asunto pendiente con Shisui, se preguntó seriamente si el Mangekyou y una ilusión heterosexual podría enderezar el camino desviado de su hermano.

– Sasuke, recuerdas lo que te dije ayer, ¿verdad? – habían llegado frente a la academia de Sasuke y antes que su hermano corriera adentro del edificio (muy posiblemente para seguir acosando al ya conocido Naruto) trató de hacerle entrar en razón antes de que este tirara todo por la borda con otro comportamiento no-Uchiha ese día.

– Hai. No besaré a Naruto si él no quiere, y si me dice que si quiere le pregunto si quiere o no que le meta la lengua. – la declaración era perturbadora, pero ciertamente lo era aun mas el hecho que Itachi se la había metido en la cabeza para aplacar (mínimamente) el desastre que podría ocurrir si Sasuke actuase de otra forma.

Era en momentos como esos en los que Itachi se preguntaba si Sasuke no habría sido cambiado en el hospital o de hecho fuera un adoptado, como fuera, se había decidido que cuando tuviera tiempo y dinero le haría una prueba de ADN para saber si en verdad eran hermanos de sangre y de paso saber si el corría o no peligro con sus cromosomas o con su cabeza.

– Trata de comportarte. – dejo salir levemente al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe en su frente haciendo de paso que su hermano hiciera un puchero que muy probablemente fuese la forma en la que el buscaba fulminarle con la mirada.

– Mou. Aniki no soy un bebé – Itachi no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con ello por que ciertamente un bebé nunca trataría de atragantar a otro con la lengua.

Sin esperar más de Sasuke y en vista que este ya se encontraba en la entrada de su academia, Itachi retomó el camino hacia su escuela.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si tratar con Sasuke había sido un infierno tratar con Deidara era muy parecido a hacerlo con un padre que daba a su hija en matrimonio, lo cual le hacia plantearse quien de los dos, Sasuke o Deidara serían los primeros en conocer el Mangekyou.

–…tenia esa mirada, lo juro, y cuando le pregunté de ello se sonrojó y comenzó a tartamudear es… –

–…el amor, quien diría que comenzaría en él a una edad tan chica…–

–…increíble, ¿Cómo paso? Más importante, sé que es un chico, ¡un chico por Dios! –

–…vamos, eso es ser discriminativo, además a quien le importa si es un…–

–… pervertido, sé que es ese pulpo que ha estado tratando de besarle, es mi intuición…–

–…confundir la pasión con la perversión es erróneo, es casi como decir que el arte es efímero…–

–…estoy decidido a golpearle no me importa si…espera, ¿Qué dijiste del arte? –

Itachi dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros de clase en cuanto la palabra 'tabú' fue pronunciada, y es que mientras se hablara de arte sin tocar el concepto de lo que era efímero o eterno era suficiente por que sino habría un conflicto entre amantes y suficiente le era soportar la constante habla entre ambos como para soportar una pelea que involucrara explosiones y marionetas envenenadas.

– Deidara – este dejo de fulminar a Sasori quien se mostraba divertido por su reacción. –Talvez si le das una oportunidad puede que no sea tan malo – el rubio le miró como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – para mas dramatismo el rubio se había levantado de su escritorio y le apuntaba con su dedo índice – Tu también tienes un hermano menor, deberías comprender mis sentimientos a la perfección. ¿Qué sucedería si otro chico siguiera a Sasuke con fines pervertidos? – Itachi no tenía que preocuparse por eso, por que en la forma en la que iban las cosas el pervertido sería su hermano y si hubiera algo de que preocuparse sería que Sasuke no se extralimitara con alguien y no al revés.

Después de unos segundos de mutismo de su parte, Deidara dejó su pose y se sentó a regañadientes mientras fulminaba a la nada con sus ojos. – En serio, que hermano tan frío eres, tu deber es ayudar a tu otouto en tiempos de crisis y necesidad, pensé mejor de ti Itachi – Itachi se limitó a mirar fuera de la ventana restándole atención. Sin embargo, fue la risa de Sasori la que captó su atención y la del rubio.

Itachi le miro escéptico mientras que Deidara levantó una ceja. –Tan ingenuo como siempre Deidara – Itachi juraría que escucho salir de su boca un 'kukuku'. – Itachi no es el hermano frio que piensas que es. – la intuición de Itachi le decía que debía callar de un solo golpe al pelirrojo por que ciertamente aquella declaración hecha con los ojos maliciosos que le miraban de forma conspirativa le daban un mal presentimiento. – Nee. Deidara, ¿Te has preguntado por que Itachi ha mostrado tanto interés por Naruto últimamente? – mientras que Deidara veía a Sasori con curiosidad, Itachi sabia que debía noquear al otro, importaba poco la obviedad de su actitud contra el pelirrojo cuando era tan común que este resultara ser un saco de golpes para él.

El cielo debía querer al odioso pelirrojo ya que en cuanto tenía la intención de tirarle por la ventana el sonido de un 'puff' se escucho a su lado. – ¡Yo! ¡Ita-kun~! – Itachi miró al tipo que se encontraba en cuclillas sobre el marco de la ventana saludándole con esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

– Obito-jii, por favor abstente de llamarme de esa manera – gruñó al mismo tiempo que le fulminaba con la mirada. La acción pese a no pasar desapercibida por el otro Uchiha poco hizo para que su sonrisa se le fuera de su rostro.

– Ah, vamos. No seas tan frío con tu tío, Ita-kun~ – Itachi decidió no prestarle atención ni a él ni a los dos compañeros que trataban de no soltar la risa contenida por el apodo cariñoso de su familiar. De repente, la sonrisa de Obito fue sustituida por una expresión solemne cuya veracidad era prácticamente nula – Más ahora que los Uchiha debemos permanecer unidos por la causa del duelo – Obito mencionó aquello con un tono de tristeza fingida que nada hizo para convencerle pero si para atraer la atención de sus otros dos compañeros.

– Oi, Itachi, ¿Alguien la palmó en tu familia? – Deidara atinó a golpear levemente en la cabeza a su pareja por la carencia de tacto.

– Oh. Pobre Shisui-kun~, justo en la flor de su juventud. Quien diría que un destino tan penoso le depararía justo cuando estaba tan cerca de ganar la apuesta. – respondió Obito tratando (fallidamente) de demostrar su tristeza por la situación.

– Obito-jii – ambos, Deidara y Sasori sabían que aquel tono no prometía nada bueno. Deidara calló pese a la bastedad de su curiosidad, sin embargo y como era de esperarse del suicida a su lado, Sasori preguntó lo que él no se atrevió.

– Oh ¿Ganar la apuesta? – Sasori miró a Obito antes de dirigir su mirada al otro Uchiha y luego a Deidara – ¿Qué apuesta? – sonrió ladinamente y con una chispa de conspiración en sus ojos sin importarle el aura asesina que comenzaba a acumularse sobre Itachi.

– Ah, pues… – antes que Obito soltara la bomba de información frente a Deidara y antes que Itachi pudiera golpear al idiota de cabellos rojos, un sonido chillante salió de los altavoces de la escuela haciendo que todos en el salón dieran un leve salto.

– ¿Qué demonios? – gruñó Deidara tapándose los oídos.

Luego de unos segundos, voces lejanas se escuchaban por los altavoces, los sonidos que iban y venían daban la suficiente seguridad para decir que el micrófono estaba siendo la fuente del conflicto entre las personas cuyas voces apenas definidas por los murmullos de los movimientos bruscos del micrófono ocupaban el espacio auditivo de la escuela entera.

– _Maldita sea, deja de una vez –_

Obito parpadeó al reconocer la voz que había sonado por el altavoz.

– ¿Qué no es esa la voz de Tsunade-hime? – preguntó para sí mismo atrayendo con ello la atención de Itachi quien, en efecto tras ese cuestionamiento reconoció la voz de la directora de la academia a la cual asistían Naruto y Sasuke.

– _Tsunade cálmate no hay necesidad de…_–

– ¿Qué estará haciendo Tsunade-hime en esta escuela?, ¿No se supone que debe estar en su academia? – preguntó nuevamente Obito luego de escuchar la voz del que parecía ser Jiraya.

Aprovechando la distracción Itachi se apresuró a llamar la atención de su tío. – Obito-jii, ¿Por qué es que estas aquí? – suspiró pesadamente.

Olvidándose de los gritos por el altavoz Obito le miró sonriente. – Vine por que necesitaba darle algo a Jiraja-san de parte de Minato-sensei – Itachi soltó un leve 'ah' en respuesta. –Además después de que _alguien _ (la palabra enfatizada junto con aquella sonrisa juguetona le hizo entrecerrar sus ojos) se atrevió a atacar a Shisui-kun me preocupe por ti, Ita-kun~. (Gruñido) después de todo Shisui-kun es tu mejor amigo y pensé que debías de estar en tribulación por su… –

– _¡Cierra la boca, no me importa…! – _

Interrumpido por el grito de la mujer se detuvo y contempló los sonidos que seguían saliendo de los altavoces. Obito podía jurar que toda la población dentro de la escuela estaba más que pendiente de aquella extraña confrontación. Incluso Itachi se mostraba levemente interesado por la situación al verse tan sereno pero con aquellos ojos perceptivos que demostraban su curiosidad.

– _Minato tiene todo controlado además…_–

– ¿Huh? ¿Minato-sensei? –

– Parece que están hablando de algo sobre Minato-ojiisan – contestó Deidara ante el murmuro de Obito.

– _Tsunade, esto es ridículo, deja el jodido micrófono de una vez_. _Y tu Jiraya deja de tirar o te vas a…– _

La declaración del otro maestro había terminado realizándose cuando se escuchó el sonido de algo cayendo estruendosamente por los altavoces.

– Hasta el pedófilo esta allí, ¿Qué rayos está sucediendo? – de repente un tono melodioso se escucho por todo el salón haciendo que varias miradas se dirigieran a la fuente de este.

– Ah, lo siento. Es mi celular – respondió quedamente Obito sacando aquel pequeño aparato de entre sus bolsillos.

– _¡Cierra la boca Orochimaru! A ti te puede valer un jodido comino pero…–_

– Si~. ¡Ah! Minato-sensei, ¿Qué sucede? Si es sobre el encargo yo ya estoy en la escue… –

– _Estás haciendo demasiado drama, estoy seguro que Namikaze hará algo al respecto – _

La repentina aura de seriedad que envolvió a su tío en cuanto le vio era tan inusual que sabia que algo no debía estar bien.

– Si, de hecho lo tengo enfrente – Itachi devolvió la mirada seria de su tío con una que pedía silenciosamente explicación del por que le miraba así.

– _¡No me importa! El tiene que saberlo, además tú deberías estar tan preocupado como yo imbécil – _

– Itachi-kun – su tío, aun sosteniendo el teléfono junto a su oreja le miró con una expresión verídica de preocupación y seriedad.

– _Oi, Uchiha, ¡ven conmigo! Hay problemas…– _

Descartando las miradas del salón que rápidamente le buscaron a él ante el exabrupto de la mujer se enfocó más en las palabras que escuchó luego.

– _¡Se trata de tu hermano! –_

– Es Sasuke –

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Itachi estaba molesto, no, furioso tal vez, aunque eso no lo admitiría por nada del mundo. Deidara estaba cerca de un colapso nervioso mientras que Sasori trataba vanamente de calmarle, por otro lado mientras el transcurso del viaje hacia la academia en el auto de Obito había sido tenso y mientras que todos tenían varias dudas sobre la situación en la academia, todos concordaban en un pensamiento común que fue rápidamente reafirmado al ver los ojos del jefe de policía y del padre del pequeño Naruto hablando entre si al llegar a la Academia.

El tipo que se había atrevido a tomar de rehenes al menor de los Uchiha y de los Namikaze debía ser un suicida total.

Itachi no podía sino sentirse levemente irritado con la actual situación, fuera de su obvio enojo de la situación concerniente a su hermano.

"_No podemos acercarnos, ese bastardo esta aprovechando las cámaras de seguridad, un paso en falso y matará a cualquiera de los dos mocosos"_

Suspiró pesadamente mientras seguía hacia adelante. El lugar era absurdamente estrecho y el hecho que la persona tras él le siguiera de cerca, demasiado cerca, debía agregar, le resultaba en extremo irritante.

"_¿Y cuanto dinero quiere?"_

"_No quiere dinero, solo quiere los medios necesarios para salir del edificio y huir"_

"_Que tipo tan patético"_

"_Al parecer su plan inicial había sido matar a Naruto en vista que fue rechazado por Minato-sensei cuando quiso unirse a su empresa"_

"_Venganza entonces ¿huh?"_

"_Al final Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que trató de hacerle a Naruto y fue entonces cuando su plan de hacerlo silenciosamente se fue al demonio"_

Itachi no sabía si debía sentirse levemente orgulloso que su hermano hubiera evitado un asesinato o no. De hecho hubiese sido casi noble de no haber sido por que este de seguro andaba acosando al pequeño rubio como de costumbre.

– Ese tipo es un suicida, si que lo es, en cuanto pueda lo mataré, si lo mataré, con mi arte y entonces…–

– No solo es suicida, es un imbécil y encima de ello es cobarde – comentó el Uchiha ante los murmullos de Deidara.

"_Dice que matará a los chicos si ve que alguien entra al edificio, tiene a su disposición un equipo de monitoreo de alta tecnología así que es mejor abstenernos de infiltrar gente"_

"_No entiendo por que tienes algo así en una academia, Tsunade"_

"_Cierra la boca, lo hice por la seguridad de mis alumnos"_

"_¡Y mira que bien te ha resultado mujer!"_

Se detuvo al encontrar una intersección. Deidara que le seguía de cerca chocó contra él haciéndole perder la postura, en cuanto se incorporó volteó su cabeza hacia el rubio y le fulminó con la mirada, su compañero de clase respondió con un movimiento de labios en los cuales se leían las palabras 'lo siento'. Regresó su vista al frente y como pudo, sacó el mapa que llevaba en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

-¿Cuánto más falta para el cuarto de transmisión? – Itachi miró el mapa y siguió andando sin molestarse en contestar la pregunta de su acompañante – Amargado – murmuró Deidara antes de seguirle nuevamente.

"…_Ah, es cierto. ¡Ya recuerdo! Una de las cámaras que dan al patio trasero esta rota, Naruto la rompió hace una semana"_

"_Eso nos sirve entonces"_

"_Si no mal recuerdo hay un conducto de aire cuya salida se encuentra de ese lado. Pero es demasiado estrecho para que un adulto quepa en el"_

"_Un adulto ¿huh? ¿Y que tal un adolescente?"_

Por un momento necesito de toda su energía para no fulminar al Namikaze por hacer tal propuesta. Odiaba los espacios pequeños, y no, aquello no era claustrofobia, solo odiaba no tener suficiente espacio como para su propio aliento no le cayera en su propia cara. Demonios.

"_Lo lamento, debí de haber sospechado algo cuando Mizuki-sensei dijo necesitar hablar con Naruto"_

"_Ma, ma. No es tu culpa Iruka-sensei"_

"_La próxima vez trata de contratar un maestro que no sea un asesino rencoroso contra uno de los padres de tus estudiantes, Tsunade"_

_Crack._

"_¡AGHHH!"_

– Este debe ser el lugar – Comentó quedamente mientras colocaba su rostro sobre una de las ranuras conducto.

No podía ver mucho pero alcanzaba a definir una silueta en uno de los extremos de la habitación.

– ¡Gahh! –

La reacción inmediata de Itachi ante el exabrupto del rubio fue tapar su boca con su pie izquierdo, que en una segunda instancia había sido para Deidara una patada certera, dolorosa y jodidamente fuerte hacia su cara. Rápidamente dejó que su atención volviera a la ranura donde ya no había rastro del tipo.

No podía decidirse que hacer en la situación actual, Mizuki debía haberles escuchado ya y la opción de que este pudiera matar a su hermano o a Naruto en ese mismo instante no era del todo descartada, pero salir del conducto de aire sin saber donde podía estar el enemigo les haría blanco fácil.

Consciente de su encrucijada miró a Deidara quien tenía una expresión de dolor y su mano izquierda sobre la parte baja de su rostro. El rubio sintiendo el aura asesina del Uchiha le miró con visible nerviosismo antes de replicar con un patético 'Una rata'. Itachi no tuvo tiempo para contestar cuando el conducto fue cortado y tanto él como Deidara cayeron con el pedazo de metal al suelo en un sonoro estruendo.

– Vaya, vaya. Parece que a los Namikaze y a los Uchiha les importa un comino la seguridad de sus hijos – Incorporándose de la caída, Itachi buscó la fuente de la voz y se encontró con Mizuki sosteniendo un kunai en contra el cuello de Naruto. Sus ojos rápidamente buscaron a su hermano encontrándole cerca de Mizuki con sus muñecas atadas a una mesa y una expresión furiosa en su rostro. La visión de aquella situación le hizo activar su sharingan de manera casi inconsciente. – Calma, Uchiha. – su acción hizo que Mizuki presionara más su kunai a la pequeña garganta del rubio.

– ¡Naruto! – Deidara por su parte se veía cerca de un ataque cardiaco al ver la situación.

– Bastardo eso duele. Déjame en paz idiota o te prometo que el gran Naruto no tendrá misericordia contigo – Itachi debía darle crédito al pequeño Namikaze por ser capaz de mostrar esa valentía (o estupidez) incluso con un objeto corto-punzante enterrándose en su yugular.

– ¡No se acerquen o lo mataré! – exclamó Mizuki al ver a Itachi y a Deidara en posición de ataque y cada vez más cerca de él. Todos quedaron estáticos y en silencio ante la tensión de aquella situación, no fue sino hasta que Mizuki vio como los ojos de Deidara brillaron de una manera extraña e Itachi entrecerró sus ojos que sintió (cuando ya era demasiado tarde) como un kunai que provenía desde atrás de él, se clavó en la mano que sostenía el arma contra la garganta de Naruto.

Al mirar atrás pudo observar a un chico pelirrojo frente a uno de los conductos de aire que salían de la pared. Al parecer este también había llegado a la habitación por medio de uno.

Lo siguiente había sucedido demasiado rápido.

Naruto cayó al suelo después que el agarre de Mizuki se vio debilitado por la sorpresa del ataque del pelirrojo tras él. En cuanto Deidara e Itachi notaron que Naruto estaba fuera del alcance de Mizuki ambos arremetieron contra el maestro en total sincronía con Sasori quien se encontraba detrás de este. A lo lejos Itachi pudo escuchar un grito que pertenecía a su hermano indicándole a Naruto que se alejara de Mizuki. Los pasos apresurados del rubio daban la certeza que este había atendido el llamado de Sasuke.

Los ojos de Mizuki se ensancharon al verles ir contra él, de un rápido movimiento saco un kunai y diferente a lo que Itachi pensó este no se dirigió a ninguno de ellos sino a Naruto. Itachi giró sobre si en dirección a Naruto y al kunai que iba contra este.

– ¡Naruto-kun! – gritó para atraer la atención del rubio en vista que su velocidad apenas y podía alcanzar al kunai.

Al escuchar su nombre, Naruto vio tras de si no solo al hermano de su amigo sino al kunai abriéndose paso hacia él. Su reacción fue cerrar los ojos ante la velocidad del arma.

El silencio cayó en el cuarto ante lo que había ocurrido después.

Naruto abrió sus ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron de miedo y angustia al ver al frente.

Itachi miró a su hermano frente de Naruto con el kunai destinado a herir al rubio enterrado en su pecho. Sus ojos se ensancharon. La sangre se le agolpaba furiosamente por las venas y su estómago comenzó a arder. La ira que sentía se manifestó en sus ojos haciendo girar el sharingan para luego dar paso al Mangekyou.

La razón fue inexistente en su cabeza en cuanto el grito de Naruto inundo el lugar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

– ¡Idiota! ¡Tonto! ¡Imbécil! – Itachi miraba sin expresión alguna la escena frente a él. Dos días habían pasado desde el incidente y la mayoría del tiempo él y varios agregados (sus molestos compañeros y algunos familiares de Naruto y del mismo Sasuke) se la habían pasado en el hospital. Pese a que Naruto no tenía heridas graves (un par de rasguños y golpes superficiales) había sido ingresado junto con Sasuke en el hospital para inconformidad de ambos pequeños.

Ese día Naruto había llegado a la habitación de Sasuke en el hospital y apenas le vio, este comenzó a golpearle mientras le insultaba. Itachi no sabia como un chico tan ruidoso como el pequeño rubio hubiera captado la atención de su hermano, aunque bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen.

– ¿Quieres dejar de golpearme dobe? Por si no lo has notado estoy lastimado –

– ¡¿Y? Esa es tu culpa por hacer cosas estúpidas, además es tu cabeza la que estoy golpeando igual la tienes mal así que de que te preocupas ¡teme! –

– ¡Déjame en paz! Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo, no es como si lo hubiera pensado, además es mejor esto a que te hubiera hecho daño a ti. – lo último fue dicho apenas en un murmuro y dejó con una expresión frustrada al pequeño Uchiha.

– …Sasuke – Naruto bajo la mirada y tomo las muñecas de Sasuke trazando gentilmente con sus dedos las marcas rojas y la piel morada que quedaron luego que Sasuke, desesperado por ayudar a Naruto se hubiera zafado bruscamente de las ataduras. – ¿Duele? – Sasuke desvió la mirada levemente avergonzado.

– Ya casi no – respondió.

Itachi suspiró al sentir el cambio en el ambiente, sin mencionar palabra alguna salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si. Al salir parpadeó ante la sorpresa de ver a Minato Namikaze sentado en una de las sillas frente a la habitación.

– Parece que se llevan muy bien. – sonrió el rubio al escuchar como la plática dentro de la habitación subía de tono nuevamente. Itachi decidió no comentar al respecto y simplemente alzó sus hombros levemente como réplica. – Desde que Naruto despertó no paraba de pedir ver a Sasuke-kun, Tsunade-hime se cansó de sus quejas así que le dio permiso, espero que esto no moleste a tu hermano –

– En lo absoluto –

– Es todo lo contrario ¿verdad? – Itachi y Minato dirigieron la mirada a Obito quien junto a Kakashi habían llegado frente a la habitación. Itachi fulminó con su mirada a su tío por aquella declaración.

– ¿Tsunade-hime arregló tu ojo Obito? – Obito hizo una mueca ante la pregunta mientras que Kakashi rió por lo bajo al ver como la zona del ojo izquierdo de Obito se encontraba oscura y mallugada.

– No es como si fuera un juguete Minato-sensei – se quejó aburridamente el Uchiha y miró de reojo a Itachi con algo parecido a una acusación. Sabiendo lo que aquella mirada significaba Itachi suspiró.

– Lamento que no hayas podido esquivarlo Obito-jii – los Uchiha no hacen nada equivocado, _Uchiha Itachi no hace nada equivocado_, y si bien a lo mejor tenía esos chispazos de mortalidad en sus venas, la mayoría de las veces sucedía por culpa de otros plebeyos mortales. Aun así Obito no pudo evitar un tic en su ojo al escuchar la patética forma de disculpa que Itachi le estaba ofreciendo después de que este le hubiera golpeado accidentalmente cuando él trató de detener su irracional ataque al maestro. Obito en realidad no podía culparlo a pesar de que el dolor de su ojo le estuviera matando, después de todo un hermano con un kunai enterrado en el pecho, no es bonito, no señor.

– Si, lamento te hubieras vuelto un maniático virulento y que hayas terminado golpeando al pacifista que trató de salvarte de convertirte en un adolescente criminal – se quejó su tío.

En aquel momento al entrar a la escuela, en cuanto Sasori les había dado la señal, Mizuki ya había perdido la conciencia desde el momento que Itachi le había dirigido el Mangekyou pero aquel detalle poco había hecho para que un desaforado Itachi golpeara al tipo hasta dejarle prácticamente sin mucho aliento en él. Después de ello, Minato, Obito y Kakashi habían entrado para ayudar a manejar la situación junto al jefe de policía, Fugaku Uchiha, quién había tomado como obligación primordial llevarse al maestro pero cuya obligación como padre se vio vista en sus ojos al mirar a Mizuki con la promesa de un severo (y posiblemente tortuoso) castigo.

Pese a la falta de frialdad en su actitud, Itachi sabía que tenía una razón válida del por que de ello. Era sencilla la razón. Nadie se mete con un Uchiha. Nadie.

Y si alguien fuera a enterrarle un kunai en el pecho a un Uchiha, demonios que seria otro Uchiha maldita sea.

– Es increíble que Tsunade-hime halla podido aislar esta ala del hospital solo para nosotros – Kakashi decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación en vista que Obito tenia aquella mirada que prometía mucha mas molestia de su parte.

– Tsunade-hime aun tiene mucha influencia, después de todo fue de las mejores doctoras que tuvo el hospital cuando ella aun practicaba la medicina. –

– Es un desperdicio que alguien con talento halla dejado de ser médico –

– Ella dijo preferir dirigir una escuela a ver sangre todos los días –

– Ves te dije que estarían por acá – la plática entre Kakashi y Minato había sido interrumpida al escucharse la distintiva voz de Deidara por aquel corredor. Todas las cabezas giraron en dirección a esta y vieron al rubio caminando en dirección a ellos con Sasori tras de él. Mientras Sasori y Deidara se unían al grupo, Itachi no pudo sino gruñir por la carencia de aire respirable por tanta persona en aquel estrecho pasillo.

– Ah, por cierto. – Exclamó Deidara sacándole de sus pensamientos – No vayan a dejar que Naruto o Sasuke vayan a las habitaciones de más al fondo, en serio. Un tipo debe estar siendo torturado o algo por que sus gritos eran horribles. –

– Ese debía ser Shisui-kun – comentó calmadamente Obito. –Hace tres días que esta ingresado y desde entonces ha estado gritando como loco –

– ¿En serio? ¿Lleva gritando así desde tanto tiempo? – preguntó curioso Deidara.

– Si, solo debe estar delirando por haber estado tan cerca de la muerte – sonrió Obito desechando la situación con su mano al mismo tiempo que sus ojos portaban un brillo conocedor.

– Debe ser horrible, cuando pasamos por la habitación solo pude escuchar algo como 'Sin lengua Orochimaru-sensei' – Todos formaron una mueca de desagrado ante aquello, Obito, Kakashi y Minato miraron con cierta aprehensión a Itachi al haberle visto con el Mangekyou en la academia y a sabiendas de lo que este podía hacer en las personas, no se necesitó mas que eso y saber que ambos eran mejores amigos para sacar la conclusión de quien fue el que mando al hospital a Shisui. Ninguno había dicho algo al respecto a Fugaku aunque Minato sabia que este ya debía de saberlo incluso desde la misma mañana que Mikoto había llegado contando el chisme por los vecinos.

A Itachi, quien pese a que poco le importaba lo que aquellas miradas acusadoras trataban de transmitirle, un leve calor de orgullo se le extendió por el pecho al escuchar como su mejor amigo aun seguía bajo los efectos de su Mangekyou. Si hubiera sabido que solo bastaba dejar agonizando a su mejor amigo para conseguir aquella arma lo hubiera hecho desde que tenía cinco años.

– N-ni con meses de psicoterapia podrá superar eso – murmuró sombríamente Kakashi.

– Si Shisui esta delirando ¿Entonces quien esta a cargo de la apuesta? – ciertamente Sasori distaba saber leer el ambiente o saber el significado de la discreción. Itachi estaba decidido mandar al comino el hecho que tirar por la ventana al pelirrojo fuera demasiado obvio para sus planes de seguir ocultando aquella apuesta a Minato y a Deidara, sin embargo sus planes fueron interrumpidos al escuchar algo que le dejo incrédulo.

– Oh, es cierto yo también quería saberlo – Pese a la bastedad de ella, Itachi no demostró su sorpresa al escuchar aquel comentario ser hecho por el mismísimo Namikaze Minato.

_¿Qué rayos?_

– Si, quería saber como iban los resultados hasta ahora – esta vez Deidara era quien había hablado haciendo incluso, de ser posible, mucho mas inédita la situación.

– Veamos, Naruto fue besado legalmente hace cuatro días – Obito sacó de su pantalón la pequeña libreta en la que Shisui había anotado las apuestas y la información de cada uno de los implicados. Itachi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar (quitarle la libreta a su tío, matarle allí mismo, poner a todos bajo el Mangekyou y prenderle fuego al hospital con todo y sus amigos/familiares que se encontraban allí adentro para salir de tanta molestia de una buena vez) por seguir bajo los efectos de la sorpresa de saber que Deidara y Minato ya sabían de la apuesta. Todos en el pasillo exceptuándole a el y a Obito gruñeron por la declaración, rápidamente sus ojos buscaron al Namikaze que le veía levemente entretenido por la situación y sin intentos asesinos a la vista.

Una de dos, o lo escondía muy bien o ciertamente carecía de ellos.

_Que me lleve Madara._

¿A sus padres les molestaría mucho que se convirtiera en algo así como un delincuente errante si llegaba a quemar aquel hospital?

– Así que Itachi ganó ¿huh? –

– ¡La madre que me parió! – después del exabrupto de Deidara ante la declaración hecha por Kakashi todos comenzaron a sacar dinero frente al aun sorprendido Itachi.

– Obito-jii…– este le miró con una sonrisa inocente que poco hacia para convencerle. – ¿Qué esta-…? – el murmullo de Itachi quedo interrumpido al ver múltiples manos llevar billetes frente a él.

– Oi, esperen, no he dado el veredicto final. No es Itachi quien ha ganado – pese a que lo inédito había sido el hecho que no solo Deidara sino también Minato habían formado parte de aquella apuesta el que hubiera perdido era por sobre todo aun mucho mas desconcertante.

– Así es – todos miraron a Minato antes que tomara los billetes que anteriormente habían sido ofrecidos a Itachi – Yo he sido el ganador –

– Así es, Minato-sensei ganó desde antes que Sasuke besara a Naruto –

– ¡¿Qué demonios? ¡¿Sasuke? – el desconcierto en la cara de Deidara no tenia precedente – ¿Sasuke era el pulpo que quería besar a mi otouto? –

– Tan lento como siempre Deidara –

– ¿Quieres decir que hiciste la apuesta aun sin saber quien era el que tipo que querías enseñarle a Naruto a volar en mil pedazos? – pregunto escépticamente el tío del amante del arte.

– Ahora entiendo – el puño derecho de la mano del rubio golpeó su palma izquierda en un gesto de realización. – Por eso Itachi siempre me preguntaba cosas sobre Naruto – dedujó sin prestar atención a su tío.

– Y precisamente por eso es que Itachi dejó medio muerto a Shisui, por que él se dio cuenta y quiso ser igual de tramposo acusándolo con Minato-sensei – olvidando los gritos de su compañero rubio que le pedía una explicación al respecto y al que ciertamente comenzaba a darle ganas de golpear, Itachi fulminó a Obito con su mirada. – Oi, no me veas así que es cierto. –

– Eso quiere decir que…-

– Desde el momento que buscaste ayuda –

– Los Uchiha no buscamos ayuda – interrumpió Itachi con su usual semblante serio.

– Como quieras, desde que buscaste información de una fuente cercana a los implicados fuiste descalificado – corrigió Obito al ver la cara de inconformidad de Itachi.

– Eso es estúpido –

– Quéjate con Shisui, el hizo las reglas –

– Yo nunca escuché de ninguna regla –

– ¿En serio? Shisui las explicó a todos, ¿verdad? – todos asintieron.

Estaba decidido, si Shisui estaba delirando aun por el Mangekyou el se encargaría que nunca quisiera volver a dormir después de la ilusión que le haría ver.

Oh si. ¿Qué tan devastador seria un Orochimaru metiéndole la lengua a una serpiente?

_Ugh. _

– Como sea, ¿Cuál fue la apuesta de Minato-ojiisan? – la mirada de Obito era contemplativa ante el cuestionamiento de Deidara.

– Naruto querrá besar a Sasuke en los próximos dos días, fue su apuesta– respondió haciendo que todos, incluyendo a Itachi se sorprendieran por la declaración.

– ¡¿Qué? ¿Minato-ojiisan en verdad apostaste por algo así?– ante la mirada incrédula de Deidara, Minato tan solo sonrió y levantó sus hombros levemente como respuesta.

– Creí que habías dicho que fue Sasuke el que besó a Naruto, Obito-jii –

– En efecto. Pero fue Naruto el que se acercó a Sasuke con esa intención antes que Sasuke lo hiciera. Fue muy tonto y lindo, Naruto sonrojado hasta la médula tratando de preguntarle –

–¿Preguntarle? – cuestionó Sasori restando atención de la mirada divertida del Uchiha.

– Si, algo entre las líneas de 'Puedo besarte' aunque nunca logro pasar del 'puedo' por que tartamudeaba mucho, al final fue Sasuke quien hizo la pregunta, Naruto contestó que sí y le dijo que le dejara en paz de una buena vez, aunque creo que lo hizo más por vergüenza que por que realmente lo quería así, el resto es historia –

– ¿Como podemos saber que esto es cierto? – gruño molesto Deidara.

– Yo estaba allí –

– ¿Qué no tienes trabajo que hacer en la empresa? En serio, no entiendo como es que recibes tu cheque todos los meses – se quejó Kakashi haciendo de paso que su mejor amigo le dirigiera un gruñido y una mirada fulminante.

– Lo mismo me pregunto yo – rió de buena gana el Namikaze.

– ¡Minato-sensei! –

– Como sea ¿Por qué? Es decir, ¿Cómo sabias que otouto iba a…? – Deidara apenas terminó su cuestionamiento cuando la imagen mental de su tierno e inocente otouto siendo besado por un pulpo se figuró en su cabeza – ¡aghh! –

– Desde que la escuela comenzó Naruto llegaba a casa todos los días hablando de Sasuke-kun, incluso mucho mas de lo que hablaba de Sakura-chan, Kushina mencionó una broma sobre como 'Naruto debía de gustarle mucho Sasuke-kun para hablar tanto de él' por supuesto que no le di mucha importancia pero cuando escuche a Kakashi hablar con Obito de lo que sucedía y de la apuesta creí que seria divertido formar parte de ella. – explicó Minato con una sonrisa un tanto estresada, ganándose de paso varias miradas curiosas e incrédulas por la explicación.

Itachi se dio un zape mental, ahora podía hacerse la idea que Naruto talvez tenia cierto tipo de afecto por su hermano, y mientras que su plan para no permitir que Minato supiera algo desde un principio había sido inútil, ahora quedaba en sus manos que su madre y la madre de Naruto no se juntaran con aquella información por que entonces tendría que soportar a ambas mujeres hablar sobre noviazgo, boda y quien sabe que mas basura de ese tipo.

– Eso no es todo, Minato-sensei también previó el hecho que Deidara trataría de enseñarle técnicas de defensa a Naruto e Itachi buscaría la manera de ayudar a Sasuke – continuó explicando Obito mientras ojeaba la pequeña libreta.

– Minato-sensei, en verdad ¿Cómo pudiste prever todo eso? – preguntó un tanto sorprendido el peliplateado.

– Fácil mi querido Kakashi. Los Uchiha y los Namikaze son predecibles. Itachi se parece demasiado a su padre, no le gusta perder y Deidara se parece demasiado a mi, demasiado posesivo con sus familiares, me conozco muy bien a mi y a Fugaku así que por regla de tres conozco muy bien a mi sobrino y al hijo de mi mejor amigo –

– Los Uchiha no somos predecibles – gruñeron Obito e Itachi al mismo tiempo haciendo que Minato soltara una leve risa.

– Increíble – susurró Sasori con una leve sonrisa. –Supongo que nunca tuvimos esperanza contra Namikaze-san – pese a que aquello sonó como una queja llevaba más bien un tono de diversión.

– Parece que Jiraya-sensei y Tsunade-hime no estarán contentos tampoco – rió Minato e Itachi se preguntó cuanta mas gente se había unido a la apuesta.

– En todo caso ¿Cuales fueron sus apuestas? – preguntó Itachi a Sasori y a Deidara.

– Otouto mandara al hospital al pulpo –

– El poder del amor prevalecerá –

– … –

– Aun así no puedo creer que este tan tranquilo Minato-sensei –

– ¿Por qué lo dices Kakashi? –

– Usted es demasiados posesivo con su hijo tal y como lo acaba de decir –

– Oh, bueno los hijos tarde o temprano tiene que dejar el nido ¿verdad? – la sonrisa de Minato se volvió tensa al decir aquello, era obvia la inconformidad del hombre ante la situación.

–…Fue Kushina-san la que en realidad hizo la apuesta ¿verdad? – preguntó Obito haciendo que Minato lanzara un gruñido en señal de queja antes de explicar.

– Kushina y Mikoto-chan siempre tuvieron en mente emparejar a nuestros hijos, aunque el que ambos fueran chicos las hizo desistir hasta ahora. Incluso se pusieron de acuerdo para quedar embarazadas al mismo tiempo así que entenderás que cuando notó que Naruto hablaba y hablaba sobre Sasuke-kun se emocionó demasiado, más aun cuando le conté sobre la apuesta que estaban haciendo… –

"_Veras como será Naruto el que sucumba ante sus necesidades del corazón, ¡que felicidad al fin Mikoto-chan y yo podremos ser una familia!" _

"_P-pero Kushina…"_

"_Diles a Kakashi-kun y a Obito-kun que te anoten para la apuesta"_

"_P-pero…no creo que"_

"_¿Ah, dijiste algo Minato?"_

"_No, nada"_

Ciertamente una Kushina enojada con un cuchillo de cocina no era algo a lo que Minato estuviese dispuesto a enfrentarse.

– Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió, ella sabía que Naruto querría un beso y usted sobre el comportamiento de Itachi-kun y Deidara-kun – murmuró contemplativamente Kakashi a lo cual Minato asintió.

– Al final fue Kushina-obachan la que ganó la apuesta entonces ¿verdad? – ante el cuestionamiento de Deidara todos se imaginaron a Kushina sonriendo mientras hacia el símbolo de victoria con sus manos, la visión les dejo con una expresión derrotada.

– ¡Dije que no quiero! – el grito de adentro de la olvidada habitación de Sasuke les trajo de regreso a la realidad. Deidara siendo el primo sobreprotector que era se lanzó hacia la puerta para ver que había sucedido, Sasori tras él se miraba levemente entretenido al igual que Kakashi mientras que Obito sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Los murmullos en el pasillo comenzaron a volverse gritos y eventualmente comenzaron a ir y venir marionetas envenenadas, arcillas explosivas, uno o dos kunais y mucho caos.

– ¿Te imaginas a los Uchiha y a los Namikaze en una sola familia? – preguntó Minato contemplando divertidamente lo que sucedía en la habitación.

En la habitación podía verse a Deidara sosteniendo a Naruto bajo su brazo mientras agredía a Sasuke y este a su vez era retenido por una de las marionetas de Sasori (cuidadosamente por su herida) mientras sostenía un kunai en su mano, Kakashi tratando de hablar con Sasuke y Obito tomando fotografías con una cámara de quien sabe donde la había sacado.

– Por favor no – murmuró sombríamente el Uchiha finalmente sentándose al lado del Namikaze.

– Bueno, no me opongo a la amistad entre Naruto y Sasuke-kun, pero Itachi-kun… –

_Oh mierda._

– Cuida de mi hijo por favor. – la petición fue acompañada por una leve reverencia.

_Significado: Cuida que tu hermano no se extralimite con mi hijo o pagarás caro._

Itachi estaba a punto de tirarse por la ventana tras escuchar aquella petición.

Su infierno, al parecer, iba para largo y fue en ese momento que se preguntó por que diablos no había podido ser hijo único.

_Ah cierto._

Su madre y Kushina-san jugando con la vida amorosa de sus hijos nonatos en aquel entonces era la respuesta.

_Que me lleve Madara._

_

* * *

_**OMAKE: Variables sueltas.**

Itachi pasó frente a la sala con paso lento y pesado al escuchar como la voz de su madre resonaba con alegría y entusiasmo. En dos días seria el aniversario de 'noviazgo' entre Sasuke y Naruto y actualmente era el tema de conversación más escuchado entre su familia y los agregados (Kakashi y sus compañeros de clase).

Subió a su habitación y antes de poder cerrar la puerta esta fue detenida repentinamente, con curiosidad Itachi la abrió y frente a él se encontraba un Sasuke de doce años de edad con una expresión entre nerviosa y avergonzada.

– Nii-san, ¿podemos hablar? – después de tantas veces de haber escuchado esa pregunta por parte de Sasuke las ganas de tirarle la puerta en la cara era tan tentadoras por que sabia que la mayoría implicaba alguna situación vergonzosa, bizarra e incomoda, sin embargo no lo hizo a sabiendas que si Sasuke hacia un destrozo al menos sabia a que atenerse.

No contestó pero abrió la puerta, aquella acción fue suficiente para darle a Sasuke la moción de entrar a su habitación.

Ni bien Itachi terminó de cerrar la puerta y voltearse cuando Sasuke se dirigió a él con un brillo en sus ojos.

– Nii-san, ¡Necesito ayuda para llevar a la cama a Naruto! –

– … –

Itachi pudo ver como por la ventana salía su paciencia.

Dos días después Naruto visitaba a Sasuke en el hospital mientras este balbuceaba varios 'No más', 'Con ese traje no', 'Serpientes' y algo relacionado con una lengua. Naruto prefirió no preguntarle al hermano de este cada vez que le veía en los pasillos del hospital.

* * *

-Fin-

* * *

El capítulo final del fic me salió jodidamente largo y fue difícil. Para ser sincera se me fue de las manos pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer y por los reviews, lamento que acá Riz sea demasiado holgazana y falta de inspiración para haber actualizado antes.

Revisé millón y medio de veces el fic y no encontré nada fuera de lugar con el plot, pero siento que en efecto algo quedó inconcluso, pido perdón si ese es el caso y de ser así por favor diganmelo para solucionarlo.

Gracias por haber leído el fic y lamento la demora que tomó completarlo y más aun los errores/falta de plot/OOC que hubo en él.

(1) La primera oveja negra de la familia según Fugaku sería Obito.

(2) No sé si solo yo recuerda eso o si de hecho estoy equivocada pero recuerdo que antes en 'Naruto' Sasuke le decía 'Aniki' a Itachi, pero en el Shippuden le llama 'Nii-san'. Si alguien puede liberarme de la duda le estaría eternamente agradecida.


End file.
